Le règne des plastiques
by Milligramme
Summary: Être un youtuber connu n'est pas toujours chose facile. Entre les épisodes à créer et les fans impatients, il ne reste pas forcément beaucoup de temps pour souffler. Alors quand en plus il faut sauver le futur… Mais que sont-ils venus faire dans cette galère ?
1. Prologue : Bac à sable

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, après plus d'un an de silence radio, c'est l'amie Milligramme à l'antenne !

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est avec du Matoine que je viens briser cette longue absence. Parce que mine de rien, écrire et surtout _publier_ un récit avec des personnes réelles…c'était mon ultime frontière. Les tentacules, les viols collectifs et les matelas, ça passe tout seul, mais ça…c'était vraiment la seule limite que je m'étais imposée.

Du coup…je vais faire soft. Ou du moins je vais essayer.

Je tiens en outre à préciser le fait évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et si jamais ils devaient tomber dessus…je vais faire des efforts pour qu'ils n'aient pas à avoir honte ?

Mais passons. Un petit mot sur ce prologue avant que vous le lisiez : il n'a…strictement rien à voir avec le reste, ou du moins très peu. En fait, je l'ai surtout écrit parce que j'avais besoin de m'échauffer un peu, et c'est cette image qui m'est venue en premier. Après…je n'ai pas pu résister.

Cependant, vu son inutilité totale et surtout la grosse différence dans la façon d'écrire, 1/vous avez le droit de le passer et 2/le chapitre 1 ne va pas tarder à sortir, pour compenser.

Sur ce…bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : Bac à sable, super-héros et salopette **ou "Vive les prologues inutiles !"**  
**

Cette histoire ne commence pas au début des années 90, par une chaude journée de juillet. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon il y aurait fort à parier qu'elle aurait pris une tournure bien différente. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que l'histoire n'a pas encore commencé que ces événements ne doivent pas être racontés.

Nous sommes donc en été, dans un petit parc, et plus précisément devant un bac à sable où joue un enfant. Il a quatre ans tout au plus, des cheveux châtains et une salopette ringarde. Il prend d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à salir ce vêtement du diable, ce qui montre bien que malgré son statut d'enfant, il a un bon fond.

Armé d'une petite pelle qui ne creuse rien du tout et d'un seau en plastique plein de recoins impossibles à laver, accessoires indispensables du bac à sable le jour, et instruments de torture la nuit, il construit de fantastiques forteresses dont la beauté à couper le souffle n'a d'égal que leur exceptionnelle résistance face à l'ennemi. Le fleuron de l'architecture, vraiment. Enfin…pour être tout à fait honnête et reprendre une vision d'adulte, il fait des petits pâtés pourris dont il ne parvient même pas à garder les crénelages intactes, mais ça, il est encore trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte.

Dans son imagination d'enfant au cerveau encore sous-développé, il se voit déjà maître du château, mais aussi justicier de la nuit aux super-pouvoirs fantastiques et terrifiants. Les autres enfants lui disent souvent qu'avec la tignasse qu'il a, le seul pouvoir qu'il pourrait avoir serait contrôler ses cheveux et étouffer les gens avec, ce qui est absolument ridicule et lui vaut souvent leurs moqueries. Mais aujourd'hui, les autres enfants ne sont pas là et de toute façon, il ne les croit pas. S'il doit avoir un pouvoir, ça sera quelque chose de génial et impressionnant, comme voler, être très fort, contrôler les éléments ou encore rabattre leur caquet aux gosses qui l'ouvrent trop à grands coups de répliques assassines. Voire tout ça à la fois, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi se limiter à un seul quand il peut tous les avoir ?

Pour le moment, donc, il est monarque absolu le jour et justicier de la nuit la nuit, mais il finit par se dire que s'il est un bon roi, et il est évident que ça sera le cas, personne n'aura besoin de justicier dans son pays. Il envisage donc d'être justicier ailleurs, mais comme il a la flemme de construire une autre ville, il consent à se faire voler son trône par un traître usurpateur. Mais attention, uniquement parce qu'il était encore jeune et faible à l'époque, et qu'en plus il avait une pneumonie ! Pour couronner le tout, ses parents se sont fait tuer lors du coup d'État alors il doit les venger, comme Batman ! Et surtout, il doit reprendre son trône des mains du vile usurpateur ! _Hell yeah !_ penserait-il probablement de nos jours.

Il peaufine donc son château en le tapotant avec sa pelle, détruisant au passage les quelques créneaux survivants, et prépare son plan d'attaque. C'est alors que sa mère l'appelle pour le goûter et comme, mine de rien, ça donne faim d'être un prince déchu / justicier de la nuit / chevalier / chef d'une armée de robots de l'espace (il est d'ailleurs très fier de cette dernière trouvaille), il se dirige en courant vers sa génitrice qui lui tend un paquet de gâteaux avec plein de chocolat dessus, ce qui montre bien qu'elle n'est pas une mauvaise mère malgré ses goûts vestimentaires douteux. Parce que sérieusement…une salopette quoi !

Lorsque l'enfant revient, son palais est détruit. Sûrement l'œuvre de l'usurpateur, se dit-il. Mais ce crime odieux ne resterait pas impuni, foi de super-héros roi justicier et grand chevalier de la balançoire !

Évidemment, il se trompe. Mémoire d'enfant oblige, il ne se souviendra déjà plus de l'incident quelques heures plus tard, et reportera rapidement son attention sur un morceau de bois / baguette magique / fidèle familier dragon. Et plus tard encore, dans quelques années, il finira par réaliser que les choses sont ce qu'elles ont l'air d'être, que les pâtés de sable pourris sont des pâtés de sable pourris et qu'il ne sera jamais un super-héros avec plein de pouvoirs géniaux et une belle chevelure disciplinée. Et sur ce plan aussi, il se trompe…

Cette histoire ne commence donc pas en juillet au début des années 90. Ni dans les années qui suivent, d'ailleurs. Elle commence bien après, au moins du point de vue d'un humain. Du point de vue d'un éphémère, cette durée est d'ailleurs impossible à imaginer. En fait, même du point de vue d'un sequoia, l'attente est respectable et lui laisserait presque le temps de s'ennuyer un peu. Mais de toute façon, pour ses protagonistes, cette histoire n'a jamais eu lieu. Alors après-tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire un petit détour par un bac à sable des années 90 avant de la raconter ?

* * *

Voilà, c'était donc…le premier truc que j'ai publié depuis des siècles ! J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçus. J'espère surtout que vous aurez quand même envie de lire la suite.

Ceci dit, j'ai une question : toutes les personnes à qui j'ai fait lire ce prologue avant ont eu la même réaction d'incompréhension totale face à ma haine des salopettes. C'est un complot ou quoi ?! Suis-je donc la seule à haïr autant ce…truc qui essaie de se faire passer pour un vêtement ?

À part ça, chaque critique constructive ou réaction (cohérente ou non) est bienvenue. Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. Contexte

Bonjour à tous, c'est encore moi ! Et cette fois, mon chapitre va (enfin) impliquer mes personnages ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Pour celui-là, j'avais envie de poser un peu les choses avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Enfin, vous verrez bien par vous-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Amitié, bières et strip-poker **ou Un contexte, c'est bien

Si cette histoire ne commence pas non plus par une chaude journée de mai presque 20 ans plus tard, elle commence bel et bien à Paris. Elle commencera très bientôt quoi qu'il arrive, mais un peu de contexte n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Antoine Daniel était assis dans le métro et tentait désespérément de poser son regard quelque part où il ne donnerait pas l'impression de fixer quelqu'un d'un air inquiétant / pervers / wesh non mais comment tu m'as regardé là, ou autre. Il finit enfin par trouver un point parfait sur la fenêtre, juste entre deux personnes, et put donc tranquillement se plonger dans ses pensées sans risquer d'avoir à interagir visuellement ou verbalement avec quelqu'un. Ce qui est plutôt triste, quand on y pense… Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Il était en route pour voir son collègue de youtube, Mathieu Sommet, qui avait récemment déménagé dans la capitale. Après l'avoir aidé à monter ses cartons et autres meubles Ikea avec une vis en trop, il venait désormais pour le simple plaisir de voir ce dernier qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver seul en permanence. Comme c'est mignon…

Antoine sourit en repensant au dernier commentaire de ses parents : _« Et tu comptes nous annoncer quand que vous sortez ensemble ? »_. Après toutes les fanfics qui circulaient sur eux, si mêmes sa famille s'y mettait… À croire qu'à l'heure actuelle, être proche de quelqu'un impliquait nécessairement des sentiments cachés. Néanmoins, cette idée le faisant au moins autant rire que les autres, il ne se plaignait pas trop. D'autant plus que lorsque ça ne le concernait pas, il était l'un des premiers à remarquer le côté gay de certaines relations amicales, donc en fait, il ne pouvait pas trop le faire non plus.

Il descendit à son arrêt quelques minutes plus tard, et dut marcher un instant au soleil pour arriver à destination, pestant contre la chaleur trop élevée, et surtout contre sa tignasse qui décidément n'aidait pas du tout à réguler la température de son crâne. Heureusement pour lui, il atteignit l'immeuble de Mathieu avant que son cerveau soit à point pour être dégusté avec un peu de moutarde, et il se précipita dans le recoin de l'entrée, profitant de la mince zone d'ombre qu'il lui offrait et priant pour que son ami réagisse rapidement à sa sonnerie.

Par chance, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et après les présentations d'usage ("Qui ça peut être à ton avis ? Je te rappelle que t'as pas d'amis !", tout ça), il put enfin savourer la douce fraîcheur du hall, dans lequel il s'arrêta quelques secondes avec un soupir de soulagement. Puis, il décida de monter à pied les escaliers parce que vraiment, l'ascenseur de cet immeuble n'était pas du tout rassurant. Étroit, enduit de moquette verdâtre, il faisait des bruits bizarres et avait toujours un petit décroché en descendant. Hors de question de monter dans un truc pareil, fatigué ou non.

Mathieu ouvrit donc la porte à un Antoine un peu essoufflé mais souriant malgré tout.

« Oh, bébé, tu as donc couru pour me voir ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plein de guimauve.

– Non, ça c'est toi, sourit son invité.

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliqua l'autre en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

– Rappelle-moi qui m'a appelé pour un aprem bière-pizza pour la deuxième fois de la semaine ?

– Mais je m'ennuie tout seul !

– Prends-toi un chat. Comme ça tu seras officiellement une vieille à chat.

– Ça boit des bières, ça ?

– Une vieille à chat alcoolique en plus ! Où va le monde ?! »

Le temps d'échanger ces quelques mots, Antoine s'était installé sur le canapé et Mathieu avait fait un détour par la cuisine.

« Bière ou verveine ? Demanda-t-il depuis le réfrigérateur.

– Un lait chaud au miel Gisèle.

– Allons Germaine, tu sais bien que c'est mauvais pour ton diabète. »

Mathieu revint avec deux bières en main et en tendit une à son invité qui s'en saisit en le remerciant. Quelques gorgées bien méritées plus tard, il déclara :

« Blague à part, il serait peut-être temps que tu te trouves de vrais amis.

– À quoi bon, puisque tu es là mon amour !

– Mais tu sais bébé, il faut parfois apprendre à se séparer des gens, et fréquenter d'autres personnes pour entretenir la flamme !

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, les Parisiens sont quand même des gens très spéciaux.

– Ouais, et les Stéphanois sont tous mineurs aussi…ce qui explique ta taille de nain, soit dit en passant.

– C'était petit, ça…

– Pas autant que toi !

– Ok, Antoine, tu sors.

– Roooh, ça va. C'est toi qui commences, avec tes préjugés.

– Euuuuh…pas vraiment non. Figure-toi qu'hier, j'ai voulu demander mon chemin à une femme qui m'a répondu "non", genre direct et sans appel. "Excusez-moi madame…" "Non.". Et elle est partie comme si j'existais pas !

– Elle a peut-être cru que tu voulais la draguer.

– Vu son âge, elle aurait au moins pu être flattée. Elle avait au moins 50 ans !

– Aaaah, alors comme ça, ton truc, c'est les cougars…

– J'aime mes femmes comme mes jeux de société, gamin ! De 7 à 77 ans, déclara-t-il en prenant la voix du patron, ses personnages ayant fini par devenir un moyen de communication banal pour lui au fil du temps.

– Remarque, c'est vrai qu'avec ta tête, t'as plutôt intérêt à ratisser large…

– Déclara le yéti d'un ton docte qui transpirait le vécu par tous les pores.

– Tu es juste jaloux parce que les femmes sont toutes folles de ma superbe chevelure.

– Parce qu'elle les incite à croire que tu es doux et frais ?

– …Mathieu, tu sors.

– Techniquement, je suis chez-moi.

– Aucune importance. Un tel calembour ne peut rester impuni ! »

« Par la poussière de diamaaaaant ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur en riant comme des hyènes.

Ils n'avaient même pas fini leur première bière. Ça promettait pour la suite.

Un peu plus tard, Mathieu proposa à son invité de regarder un film en mode loque, proposition qui fut acceptée volontiers. Comme ils étaient tous les deux d'humeur navets, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le Projet Blairwitch 2.

« Téléchargé légalement, bien sûr, précisa Mathieu.

– Faible, siffla son ami.

– Mais enfin Antoine, qui vole un film vole une voiture !

– Tu n'as quand même pas payé pour un truc pareil ?!

– Bien sûr que non.

– Aha ! S'exclama Antoine d'un ton théâtral en pointant son hôte du doigt. Je savais que tu finirais par parler, sale pirate ! J'ai passé tout ce temps à te faire croire que j'étais ton ami alors qu'en fait je suis…un agent infiltré !

– Raptor Jésus !

– Ton faux dieu ne te sauvera pas, misérable ! Qui vole un film cambriole une banque, viole un chaton et noie une petite fille ! Au nom de la sainte Patate et de la sainte Pelle, je t'arrête pour meurtre ! »

On dit souvent que la chaleur fait monter l'alcool plus vite au cerveau. Mais là…ils n'en étaient qu'à leur deuxième bière.

Les deux comparses s'installèrent donc devant ce chef-d'œuvre cinématographique qu'est le second Projet Blairwitch, nonchalamment affalés sur le canapé de Mathieu tels deux phoques sur une plage abandonnée, laissant un silence paresseux s'installer entre eux. De temps à autre, l'un d'eux faisait un commentaire, brisant momentanément leur état de torpeur. Ils arrêtèrent avant la fin parce que c'était décidément trop mauvais et presque pas drôle, s'étalèrent dans une autre position tout aussi gracieuse que la précédente et se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite.

« Un Twister ? proposa soudain Antoine.

– Quelle idée !

– Je sais pas, ça sonnait bien. …un gâteau ?

– C'est quoi ces idées d'enfant de 3 ans ? J'ai même pas ce qu'il faut, de toute façon.

– Un…strip-poker ?

– Là tu m'intéresses, gamin !

– Parfait, sors tes cartes !

– T'es pas sérieux là ?!

– Mais c'est toi qui te plains que j'ai des idées puériles ! Et puis trouve un truc, si t'es pas content !

– … Un château de cartes ? »

Nouveau silence.

« On n'est pas assez bourré pour un strip-poker et tu le sais, reprit Mathieu. En plus j'ai plein de vis-à-vis.

– Aaaah, donc mon idée te plaît en fait !

– Mais j'ai pas besoin de ça pour te voir à poil mon chou.

– C'est vrai bébé love, et de toute façon tu vas perdre. …du coup, on reprend une bière pour avoir le bon taux d'alcoolémie ? »

Ils se fixèrent un instant d'un air mi-désabusé, mi-amusé.

Finalement, quelques bières et deux pizzas plus tard, ils se lancèrent bel et bien dans une partie de strip-poker. Ils avaient fermé les rideaux pour garder un semblant d'intimité, la lumière du jour ayant de toute façon sérieusement commencé à décliner, et s'assirent tranquillement sur des coussins, par terre devant le décor de SLG, riants tous seuls en s'imaginant les réactions des fans s'ils (enfin…surtout elles) savaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire devant ce fond qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Ils n'osaient même pas se représenter le nombre de fanfics que cela aurait engendré…

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les cartes furent distribuées et la partie commença. Antoine prit l'avantage au début, mettant rapidement son ami en caleçon (gros désavantage de telles occupations lorsqu'il fait chaud), mais ce dernier finit par se reprendre et regagner ses vêtements perdus. La partie était relativement égale et les habits retirés étaient souvent vite remis, règle qu'ils avaient établie afin d'éviter que le jeu s'arrête trop vite. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à traîner un peu trop en longueur, ils décidèrent d'en précipiter un peu la fin en imposant que tout vêtement perdu l'était définitivement. C'était donc au premier qui serait contraint de retirer son caleçon…

Comme Antoine avait des chaussettes que Mathieu n'avait pas, il dût les enlever dès le départ pour qu'ils puissent commencer à égalité.

La partie devint soudainement plus tendue, aucun des deux joueurs ne voulant perdre face à l'autre. Une chemise tomba. Un t-shirt, suivi peu après d'un pantalon. L'issue était proche… Des lunettes…

« Non Antoine, ça compte pas !

– Rooh, ça va… »

Un antre pantalon.

La dernière manche fut serrée. La tension était palpable.

« Si tu te couches, tu pourras garder ton caleçon, déclara Antoine d'un ton sérieux.

– Tu bluffes.

– On verra ça. »

Les mains furent dévoilées. Antoine avait une main pleine aux rois par les dames. Un charmant ménage, vraiment. Mathieu sourit et lui montra un deux de cœur.

« Tu vois, c'est cette carte qui va signer ta défaite.

– Tu te moques de moi.

– Non, répliqua-t-il simplement, avec un sourire qui tenait désormais plus du chat du Cheschire que de l'humain.

– Attends, tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire croire que c'est l'amour qui va te sauver ?! »

Mathieu éclata de rire et hésita un instant à mentionner l'âme des cartes ou le pouvoir de l'amitié, mais il se décida finalement pour une nouvelle réponse sobre :

« Non. »

Son sourire félin et légèrement machiavélique reprit place sur son visage lorsqu'il révéla le reste de sa main, qui contenait les 3 autres amis du 2 en question. Un carré de 2. La face d'Antoine se décomposa tandis que Mathieu jubilait intérieurement. Malgré un mauvais départ, il avait gagné. Gagné ! Tandis que son adversaire poussa un « Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! » désespéré dans une pose théâtrale, les bras levés vers le ciel, il éclata de nouveau d'un grand rire triomphant et s'exclama :

« Je pensais être magnanime, mais avec ce que tu m'as sorti tu n'y couperas pas mon petit Antoine ! Retire ce caleçon et renonce à ta dignité !

– La dignité à la limite, je m'en fous…avec les vidéos qu'on fait.

– Ouais, t'as pas tort » répondit Mathieu d'un ton pensif en reprenant son sérieux…qu'il reperdit aussitôt après en susurrant avec un sourire en coin « À poooooooooil…

– T'es pas sérieux là ?

– Je te rappelle que c'est ce qu'on avait dit ! Et puis il fallait pas la ramener alors que t'avais rien pour te soutenir.

– Trois rois et deux reines, quand même…

– Ils ne pouvaient rien face à mes quatre deux et mon huit ! C'est la révolution gros, s'exclama-t-il avec la voix du hippie ! Maintenant arrête de vouloir retarder l'échéance et enlève-moi ça !

– Maaaaaaaais…avec tout ce que j'ai pu sortir sur ma bite dans What the Cut ?!, t'es sûr que t'as vraiment envie de la voir ?

– Et comment, gamin ! »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, toujours en caleçon, rappelons-le, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine cède finalement. Il fut toutefois arrêté par son ami, qui tenait encore à son innocence (lol). Il aimait beaucoup taquiner l'autre et cela apportait une saveur nouvelle et délicieuse à sa victoire, mais au fond, il ne tenait pas plus que ça à ce que son adversaire retire son dernier vêtement.

« Par contre, tu me payes une bière la prochaine fois ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Antoine, qui s'était mis debout, regarda un instant son hôte en silence. Puis, il déclara :

« Ok, je retire mon caleçon. »

Ce qu'il ne fit finalement pas, au grand regret de…personne, en fait.

Ce qu'il ne fit finalement pas, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Lorsqu'Antoine repartit un peu plus tard, Mathieu nettoya les restes de pizza et les bouteilles de bière vides avec un sourire. Ce fut une bonne journée.

Son arrivée à Paris n'avait pas été très facile, et il se réjouissait d'avoir eu le soutien de ses collègues et amis de youtube déjà sur place, particulièrement celui d'Antoine Daniel. Toutefois, ce dernier n'avait pas tort en disant qu'il devrait se trouver de « vrais amis » à Paris, même si "vrai" n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé. Il aurait plutôt dit…différents. Des personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec internet, au moins.

En se connectant sur Facebook, il vit que l'une de ses amies du lycée, qui était partie étudier à Paris et y était restée, lui proposait d'aller boire un verre, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, mais si elle n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours un bon moment en perspective. Et puis…les vieux amis perdus de vue, ça comptait aussi.

Se trouver de vrais amis : check.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je tiens quand même à préciser que les suivants vont être franchement plus longs et surtout, qu'à partir de maintenant je compte publier à raison d'un toutes les deux semaines histoire de garder un peu d'avance. J'ajusterai au besoin, mais pour l'instant je pense que c'est le plus simple. J'espère juste que ça ne vous laissera pas le temps d'oublier ce qui s'est passé entretemps x)

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	3. Action

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre suivant, où on commence (enfin) à aller quelque part.

Je ne vois pas grand-chose à ajouter donc…bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Maux de crâne, souvenirs et désespoir ou De l'action, c'est mieux !**

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus d'un mois plus tard que notre histoire commence vraiment.*

Ce matin-là, Mathieu s'éveilla avec la sensation désagréable qu'il devait se souvenir de quelque chose de la plus haute importance, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi. Il passa mentalement en revue tous les anniversaires à ne pas oublier et n'en vit aucun, chercha un quelconque rendez-vous et n'en trouva pas, et tenta de se rendormir. Pas moyen.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il dut se résoudre à se lever pour chercher ce qu'il avait oublié, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas droit au sommeil tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il râla en voyant que son réveil n'indiquait que 9h, s'étant couché à une heure assez…matinale. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas levé aussi tôt ?

C'est ainsi que Mathieu se retrouva de bon matin devant son ordinateur, mal réveillé et grincheux, avec une tasse de café à sa gauche et son chaton, qu'il n'avait que depuis peu, installé sur ses genoux. Il le caressait distraitement et profitait de l'effet apaisant de ses ronronnements tout en cherchant fiévreusement la cause de cette désagréable sensation, en vain. Son portable ne lui apprit rien de particulier, son ordinateur non plus, et s'il se souvenait désormais qu'Antoine devait passer dans l'après-midi, il était aussi certain que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce dont il devrait se rappeler.

Il renonça au bout d'une heure et, sentant qu'il était trop tard pour se rendormir, décida de se préparer pour de bon et de laisser cette affaire de côté pour le moment. Ça lui reviendrait probablement tout seul plus tard, et il ne gagnerait rien en continuant à se torturer ainsi. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain en tentant de penser à autre chose, et n'y parvint pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses pensées revenaient toujours au même point : il _devait _se souvenir ! Mais il ne savait pas de quoi…ni par où commencer. Génial.

Une fois habillé, il essaya de se mettre sur un jeu vidéo pour se changer les idées, et dût rapidement renoncer parce qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, n'ayant pas l'esprit à ça. Il arrêta et se prit la tête entre les mains avec un soupir de frustration. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, et ça faisait moins de deux heures que sa journée avait officiellement commencé… Joie. Bonheur. Béatitude.

Il fut tiré de cette position par son chat qui criait famine, et partit le nourrir, toujours dans ses pensées.

Plus tard, il tenta d'en parler à son entourage, mais personne ne put l'aider sur le sujet, même sa mère qui était pourtant son dernier espoir. Quelques-uns tentèrent bien de lui faire comprendre que s'il ne trouvait pas, et que personne autour de lui ne pouvait l'aider, ça voulait certainement dire que ce n'était pas important, mais bien qu'il en fut lui-même convaincu, son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Il ne trouvait peut-être rien, mais fallait absolument qu'il s'en souvienne et c'était de la plus haute importance.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, il tourna en rond, s'assit sur le canapé en prenant de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains, grogna de frustration, re-tourna en rond, s'affala rageusement sur son lit, se tourna, se retourna, essaya d'avancer dans son épisode de SLG, n'y parvint pas, regarda un épisode d'une série, s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes parce qu'il était incapable de se concentrer dessus, gronda, fulmina, voulut réchauffer des pâtes, décida finalement de cuisiner un peu pour voir si ça l'aidait, ne se sentit pas mieux, mit de la musique, ne se sentit toujours pas mieux, et continua à cuisiner parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il râla contre les oignons qui lui piquaient les yeux, fredonna « Je pleure », s'étonna de sa joie d'avoir cette chanson en tête parce qu'au moins il pensait à autre chose, manqua de se couper un doigt, se rattrapa de justesse et reprit le fil de ses pensées, à savoir : « Souviens-toi mec ! Souviens-toi ! ». Mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines peu importe l'angle qu'il prenait, et en plus de ça, il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au crâne. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis son réveil, mais il tournait dans le vide, ce qui était aussi épuisant qu'énervant.

Il parvint heureusement à ne rien laisser brûler, probablement parce qu'il se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur le fait de touiller son plat, et envisagea un instant d'ajouter un cuisinier à son émission, probablement un peu psychopathe avec un côté Père Ducrasse ou quelque chose du genre. Il sourit à cette idée, et décida de la garder dans un coin de sa tête, des fois qu'il en ait besoin un jour.

Son repas achevé, il revint à sa position initiale de prise de tête sur le canapé tandis que _Enter Sandman_ résonnait dans la pièce. Son crâne pulsait et commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir, mais il n'avait toujours aucun indice sur l'origine de cette satanée obsession qui l'avait tiré du lit à une heure indécente. En fait, c'était même de pire en pire car si au début il avait l'impression d'avancer en éliminant les pistes les unes après les autres, il sentait désormais qu'il tournait en rond, et les mêmes idées lui revenaient en boucle, toujours avec la même absence totale et désespérante de résultat.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensée qu'il fut presque étonné d'entendre son interphone sonner un peu plus tard. Content de cette distraction, il se dirigea vers ce dernier pour ouvrir à Antoine. Tandis que son ami montait les escaliers, il réalisa qu'avec toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié de reprendre des bières. Il se frappa le font du plat de la main, et ouvrit la porte à son invité en murmurant pour lui-même :

« Mais évidemment, c'est pas ça…

– Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ça, demanda un Antoine surprit ?

– Oh…rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui, mais j'ai beau chercher depuis ce matin, je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut être.

– Un anniversaire, un truc comme ça ?

– J'ai déjà exploré ces pistes. Les rendez-vous chez le dentiste, une visite chez ma grand-mère…

– …une rencontre dans un donjon SM, une fête sataniste…

– Ouais, tout ça. Mais le pire, c'est que ça me prend la tête à un point… Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, ça me donne mal au crâne !

– Allez, c'est pas grave. Une bonne bière et un bon après-midi de sexe passionné avec moi vont t'aider à te changer les idées !

– Justement, en parlant de bière…

– Oui… ? Je te préviens, pas de bière, pas de sexe passionné !

– Dommage, sourit Mathieu. J'en ai plus, il va falloir qu'on aille en racheter.

– Bah voilà ce que t'as oublié !

– C'est ce que je disais en ouvrant : non, c'est pas ça.

– Comment ça, la bière n'est donc pas ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde pour toi ?!

– Faut croire que non…

– Traître ! Mais bon, étrangement, j'étais sûr que tu aurais oublié. J'ai failli en prendre au passage d'ailleurs, mais après je me suis dit que c'était stupide.

– T'aurais dû. On y va maintenant ?

– Ouais, sinon après on aura trop la flemme. Et je refuse de finir la journée sans bière !

– Ça marche, je me prépare et j'arrive.

– Mais tu sais chérie, tu es déjà très belle comme ça !

– Oui, mais je ne sors pas pieds-nus, mon chou. »

Nos deux amis quittèrent donc l'immeuble en direction de la supérette la plus proche, et à peine furent-ils sortis que Mathieu s'exclama :

« Mais il fait super chaud en fait !

– Oui mon canard, on est en été et ça fait au moins trois jours qu'il fait ce temps. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas sorti depuis tout ce temps ?

– Jamais avant la tombée de la nuit…

– J'y crois pas… Allez espèce de sac à putes, on se dépêche de prendre ces bières et on rentre ! »

En chemin, la conversation de Mathieu ne fut pas des plus passionnante. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à cette chose inconnue mais vitale qu'il devait impérativement se rappeler, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne fit pas réellement attention en traversant la route. Il ne fut tiré de ses pensées que lorsque Antoine mit une main sur son épaule et le tira en arrière en s'exclamant :

« Attention ! »

Il revint brutalement à la réalité le temps de constater que le bonhomme était vert, que la voie était libre et que son ami n'avait aucune raison de l'arrêter. Il allait donc le lui faire remarquer, mais il eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase avant qu'une voiture arrive à toute vitesse et grille le feu juste devant eux. S'ils avaient commencé à traverser, il n'est même pas certain qu'ils s'en soient sortis vivants.

C'est donc avec moult précautions qu'ils rejoignirent l'autre côté de la route, Antoine traînant à moitié un Mathieu encore interloqué. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Déjà, ils avaient frôlé la mort, mais surtout…comment diable son ami avait-il pu savoir ce qui allait se produire, alors qu'aucun signe n'indiquait qu'une voiture allait griller le feu au moment où il l'avait arrêté ? Certes, il n'était pas très attentif à ce moment-là, mais il était certain que l'autre n'avait pas pu le voir arriver non plus.

C'est dans un état second qu'il entendit Antoine lui proposer de boire une bière dans un bar pour se remettre de leurs émotions, vu que de toute façon celles qu'ils allaient acheter ne seraient pas fraîches, et qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une bière pas fraîche. Cette perspective réjouit tellement Mathieu qu'il "oublia" qu'il lui en restait encore deux au réfrigérateur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installés avec leur commande qu'il osa enfin se lancer :

« Antoine…je peux savoir comment tu as su que cette voiture allait arriver ?

– Oh, j'en sais rien. L'instinct sûrement, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

– Non mais vraiment. On l'entendait même pas quand tu m'as arrêté !

– C'est ce que je dis, l'instinct ! Maintenant arrête de poser des questions et profite du fait que je t'aie sauvé la vie. »

Ils trinquèrent et savourèrent cette bière bien méritée, qui avait ce goût tout particulier et presque nouveau des choses qui auraient pu être retirée à jamais.

« Merci mec. La prochaine tournée est pour moi ! »

Il fit donc semblant d'écouter le conseil d'Antoine, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que c'était important. En fait, il avait cette intuition que s'il trouvait comment l'autre avait su que cette voiture allait foncer droit sur eux, il saurait enfin ce qui le tracassait depuis son réveil. Par conséquent, il n'avait aucune intention de lâcher l'affaire ! Mais pour le moment, il préférait profiter de sa bière et de son ami sans se poser plus de question. Il verrait ça plus tard.

Ils rentrèrent enfin au bout de quelques heures avec leurs bières, discutant de tout et de rien en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé. Mathieu proposa à Antoine de rester manger, mais ce dernier refusa poliment, déclarant qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard pour avancer dans sa vidéo. D'ailleurs, il comptait partir sous peu.

« Très bien, je comprends. Mais avant…tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire comment t'as su pour la voiture ?

– Quoi, t'es encore là-dessus ?! J'en sais rien je te dis !

– Je suis sûr que si. Là, t'es en train de t'énerver tout seul et t'as vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose.

– Bravo Sherlock, quel talent. Depuis quand tu fais dans la psychanalyse ?

– Et en plus t'es pas drôle quand tu mens…

– J'avoue, c'était mauvais. Mais franchement, pourquoi tu insistes comme ça ?

– J'ai l'impression que c'est important, ne me demande pas pourquoi.

– T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui…

– Ouais, je sais…mais je me suis déjà tapé une putain de migraine à cause d'un truc dont je dois me souvenir, sauf que j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Tu veux quand même pas que j'aie ça _en plus _sur la conscience, si ?

– C'est pas mon problème.

– Mais enfin mon amour…ça ne te fait donc rien de me voir souffrir ainsi ?

– Si, tu as raison bébé, toi-même tu sais !

– Et donc… ?

– J'aime mettre mon pénis dans des yaourts. »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

« Je voulais dire…sérieusement, soupira-t-il.

– Ouais, mais si je te le dis, tu voudras jamais me croire…

– Franchement, vu ce que j'ai depuis ce matin…

– T'as peut-être raison. En fait… »

Antoine hésita, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer, et son ami attendit patiemment qu'il trouve les mots, retenant son souffle. Allait-il enfin savoir ce qu'il devait se rappeler ?

« Non mais vraiment…non.

– Antoine, crache le morceau putain ! »

Le brun à lunettes soupira, se mordit la lèvre, prit une grande inspiration et finit par déclarer d'une traite :

« Enfaitjaidévisiondecekivacepasserdepuikelkejour.

– Et en français, ça donne quoi ?

– Depuis quelques jours…des fois…je sais ce qui va se passer.

– Tu sais ce qui va se passer, répéta Mathieu lentement en découpant ses mots avec soin ?

– Pas longtemps à l'avance hein ! Genre quelques minutes. Et puis ça fait que deux jours que ça me fait ça. Mais…par exemple, pour les bières, j'étais vraiment certain que t'allais pas en avoir.

– Et pour la voiture donc, pareil ?

– Voilà. Sauf que là c'était beaucoup plus violent, probablement parce que c'était proche. Et important. J'ai vraiment eu un flash où je te voyais te faire renverser, au moment où je t'ai dit de t'arrêter.

– Je vois…

– Ouais bon, je vois que tu me crois pas, tant pis, c'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit tous vivants, hein ? » conclut-il avec un sourire.

Mathieu ne répondit pas, trop pris dans ses pensées. La réponse d'Antoine avait déclenché toute une série de souvenirs. Ou du moins…ce qui provoqua réellement le déclic fut la pensée qui avait suivie la révélation de son ami.

_« C'est vrai, la prescience est souvent l'un des premiers signes qu'on a été choisis. »_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander « Comment ça, choisi ? » avant que tout lui revienne soudainement en mémoire, de façon aussi vive que brutale. Il fut pris d'un violent vertige face à cette subite avalanche d'informations, à la fois nouvelles et anciennes. Toutes sortes de souvenirs effacés de son esprit lui revinrent d'un coup, et s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il aurait certainement eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Sans s'en rendre compte, il porta sa main à son visage, se sentant à la fois extrêmement léger et affreusement lourd S'il était désormais libéré du poids terrible de l'incertitude, ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ou plutôt de redécouvrir, le plongeait dans une angoisse sans fond.

« Euh…ça va mec ? »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son ami, et se rendit compte qu'Antoine était penché vers lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Dans un état second, alors que le monde lui semblait presque irréel, il souffla :

« Ouais, t'inquiète. Je…je viens juste de me souvenir.

– Oh, alors ça va mieux ?

– Hmm…

– Ça a pas l'air très joyeux, comme souvenir. Un enterrement, un truc comme ça ?

– Pas…pas vraiment.

– Tu veux en parler ? »

Mathieu serra les lèvres et hésita une seconde. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« En fait…c'est très important qu'on en parle. Tu dis que ça fait deux jours que tu as ces visions, c'est ça ?

– Ben…non, en fait c'était ma première. Avant c'était juste des certitudes qui me venaient d'un coup, comme « Pense à prendre des bières, Mathieu a oublié d'en racheter » ou « Chouette, on mange des lasagnes à midi ! » alors que ma mère vient juste de décider d'en faire. Ce genre de trucs, tu vois. Et oui, j'avoue que ça servait à rien jusque-là donc je le prenais pas vraiment au sérieux. …mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, en fait ?

– D'accord. Mais c'est fréquent ?

– Les deux derniers jours, j'ai eu qu'une intuition, et aujourd'hui ça fait deux fois, dont une beaucoup plus intense et utile que le reste. Et t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Mathieu ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer, mais il fallait qu'il explique tout à son ami. Si ce qu'il croyait était juste, et il savait que ça l'était, Antoine était potentiellement en danger. Non…ils étaient potentiellement en danger tous les deux.

« En fait…la prescience est l'un des premiers signes qu'on a été choisis par la Brigade Temporelle. Donc pour faire court, on va bientôt se retrouver embarqués dans un truc qui nous dépasse complètement tous les deux.

– Mais encore ? Parce que là t'es bien dramatique et c'est mignon, mais je te suis pas du tout.

– En gros, la Brigade Temporelle est une organisation du futur qui sert à s'assurer que le déroulement de l'Histoire n'est pas chamboulé. J'ai pas toutes les infos, mais ils se sont formés à peu près au moment où le voyage temporel a été inventé, pour s'assurer que les points fixes de l'Histoire ne soient pas influencés par une bande de voyageurs sans cervelle. Pour te donner un exemple et gagner mon premier point Godwin de la journée, si un type revient dans le passé pour tuer Hitler avant qu'il monte au pouvoir, ils interviennent pour l'en empêcher parce que même si ce qu'on fait les Nazis est horrible, il est très important que ça arrive. Tu me suis ?

– Non, pas du tout. J'ai surtout l'impression que 1/tu te fous de moi ou 2/tu as beaucoup trop regardé le Visiteur du Futur et Doctor Who. Je ne peux pas te blâmer, ce sont deux excellentes séries, mais quand même.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Le nom, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi c'est le même. Si ça se trouve, c'est une réminiscence vague des créateurs de la série parce qu'ils ont accompli une autre mission, j'en sais rien. Mais en gros, pour les grosses affaires risquées qui demandent pas mal de temps, ils évitent d'envoyer des agents directement sur le terrain. Ça évite les histoires de mecs qui sont leur propre grand-père et les boucles bizarres à la Terminator. Du coup, je sais pas trop comment ils font mais ils arrivent à influencer des gens directement sur place dans le passé, comme nous, pour régler le problème. Je le sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé il y a quelques années. Et la prescience, c'est le premier signe que t'as été choisi. En gros, tout le monde dans le groupe est plus ou moins prescient, mais en plus ils ont un autre pouvoir.

– Mathieu…tu débloques complètement là !

– Mais si, je te jure !

– Je savais que j'aurais pas dû t'en parler, soupira Antoine.

– Et donc après, les flamants roses viennent arrêter les méchants et les ramènent au Royaume très Démocratique des Cartes où justice est rendue à coup de guillotine, conclut Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

– Trèèèèèès bien Mathieu. Donc maintenant tu vas aller te coucher, et plus de bière pour toi.

– Mais je suis pas fatiguééééééé… » geignit-il en prenant la voix du Geek.

Antoine le fixa d'un air désabusé, et son ami ajouta :

« Roooh, ça va… Désolé, c'était mal placé de ma part. Mais sache que je te crois, et que même si tu débloques, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

– Merci » sourit Antoine.

Il repartit peu après, laissant Mathieu seul avec la tête pleine de questions. Il avait fait semblant de plaisanter un peu plus tôt, mais en réalité, tout ce qu'il avait dit avant la partie des flamants roses était entièrement vrai. Il savait simplement que quoi qu'il fasse, son ami ne le croirait pas. C'était encore trop tôt, et quand bien même il avait déjà été confronté à ça, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui expliquer la situation.

Il s'affala donc sur le canapé avec un long soupir, une main sur le visage dans un geste qui lui était devenu très familier durant la journée et qui allait probablement le rester dans les jours à venir. Pourquoi ça lui retombait dessus ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout…pourquoi ça lui avait pris toute une journée avant que le blocage se lève ? Quoique pour ça, il se doutait déjà de la réponse : la technologie de la Brigade ne marchait pas toujours parfaitement, et son confort ne faisait pas partie de leurs priorités.

Pour commencer, il tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs nouvellement retrouvés. Mine de rien, cela représentait deux semaines de sa vie ! À vrai dire, il ne les avait pas vraiment oubliées. Il les avait simplement remplacées par d'autres souvenirs qui expliquaient la situation. Ou du moins…la Brigade les avait remplacés, pour qu'il puisse continuer sa vie normalement et qu'il ne divulgue à personne l'existence des voyages dans le temps.

Ainsi, l'un de ses coéquipiers s'était par exemple tordu le poignet en mission, et ce souvenir avait été remplacé par une mauvaise chute. Mathieu se souvenait qu'un de ses amis s'était par la suite beaucoup moqué de ça, insinuant qu'il s'était simplement fait une tendinite à force de faire autre chose, et ils avaient tous beaucoup ri à cette pointe d'humour fin et glacial, aucun d'entre eux n'étant en mesure de se rappeler que c'était précisément pour sauver ledit ami que l'autre s'était blessé. Il ne savait pas trop ce que les membres de son ancienne équipe étaient devenus, depuis. Ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue, ayant évolué de façon différente. Et puis…ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, avant d'avoir été choisis. En fait, c'était même précisément cela qui les avait rapprochés. Mathieu sourit un instant en se remémorant cet époque, avant de soupirer de nouveau. Pourquoi était-ce à lui d'être le vétéran, cette fois ? Quelle était leur mission ? Et surtout, où était leur guide ?

S'il avait désormais beaucoup de réponses, il n'avait pas celles-là. Or, à part peut-être la première, il s'agissait des plus importantes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient pour mener à bien leur mission, ni son degré de difficulté, mais le plus important était surtout que rapidement, Antoine allait se retrouver avec un pouvoir qu'il ne maîtriserait pas forcément et qu'il ne comprendrait pas quoi qu'il arrive. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, et il savait que la meilleure solution pour que son ami le croit était de trouver le guide. En fait, c'était vraiment la première chose à faire, même s'il était plus probable que ce soit leur guide qui les trouve en premier.

Ce dernier était en effet le seul à avoir accès à toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin, et surtout aux instructions de la Brigade. C'était lui qui savait quelle était leur mission, lui qui pouvait leur dire comment la mener à bien, lui qui savait jusqu'à quel point c'était dangereux et difficile… En gros, sans lui, ils étaient foutus. Un peu comme…

« Un groupe de rôlistes sans maître du jeu ? » proposa une voix dans sa tête.

« Une bande de putes russes à Pigalle sans maquerau ? » proposa une autre.

« Des gens qui prennent du LSD pour la première fois sans quelqu'un de plus expérimenté ? » proposa encore une autre.

Mathieu grimaça. Son pouvoir commençait déjà à se réveiller. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était pénible… Si ses personnalités recommençaient à prendre vie, ça allait être un joyeux bordel sous con crâne, dans les jours à venir…

« Ça me rappelle cette fois au Brésil où… » commença le Patron, avant d'être interrompu par un Mathieu excédé qui lui rappelait mentalement que non, il n'avait jamais été au Brésil parce que lui non plus.

« Hey, ça va, calme-toi » tempéra une voix qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite, mais qu'il trouvait relativement sensée.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous as créé des souvenirs » intervint le Prof.

« Comment ça, demanda mentalement Mathieu ? Vous en aviez pas avant ! »

« Oui, mais même si nous n'étions plus des parts actives de ton esprit, nous avons continué à grandir et à évoluer au fil de tes émissions. C'est pourquoi nous avons désormais tous des souvenirs et une personnalité sensiblement plus affirmée qu'avant. »

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux, soudain très inquiet. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

« Eeeeet oui…ça va être pire qu'avant, gamin ! »

Ok, donc le Patron allait être encore plus dangereux et incontrôlable que la dernière fois, et le Geek…le Geek…

« C'est ce que tu disais, intervint ce dernier. Les trolls finissent toujours pas être des victimes, et maintenant c'est toi qui vas en faire les frais… »

Bon, donc il avait un fou dangereux à maîtriser, et son précieux Geek, qui lui avait été si utile autrefois malgré son caractère revêche, était désormais une victime attardée. Joie.

« Mais t'en fais pas, je sais toujours hacker un ordi et couper une alarme. Enfin je crois… » acheva-t-il d'une petite voix.

Bon…c'était toujours ça de pris.

« Et pour célébrer notre retour à la vie, on va voir les putes, gamin ! En plus j'ai vu que t'étais juste dans le bon quartier pour ça, même si le bois de Boulogne aurait été sympa aussi ! »

« Non, moi je veux jouer à LoL ! »

« Et si nous faisions plutôt des expériences ? J'ai une nouvelle idée de bombe. »

« Nan, il est l'heure pour nous de se faire belle ! »

« T'en as pas encore assez pris, gros ! »

« Bon, maintenant taisez-vous, je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de repos. »

Toujours cette voix qu'il n'était pas certain de reconnaître… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à chanter :

« Toniiiight, we are youuuuuuug, so let's set the world on FIIIIIIIIIIIRE ! »

Ok, Maître Panda aussi était vivant donc.

« Bah oui, tu croyais quoi ? Tu m'as créé aussi, même si tu l'as fait sans rien te rappeler. »

Donc, en plus du reste, il se retrouvait avec un ursidé chanteur inutile. Génial…

« Hey, je croyais que tu m'aimais bien ! Je te fais plein de vues et tout ! »

« Certes, mon cher Panda, sauf que le problème est un peu plus grave que ça, et je ne vois pas trop en quoi tu vas m'aider à sauver le monde. Donc pour l'instant, t'es juste une voix en plus dans ma tête. Enfin…merci d'avoir ramené le calme quand même. »

« Pas de souci. »

« Bon, et ces putes gamin ? Elles arrivent ? »

Mathieu se rassit en grognant. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal au crâne, et sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de boire. Il hésita un instant à prendre une bière. Cette situation nécessitait peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus fort ?

« Cause I am a champion _and you_'_re gonna hear me roar! __»_

Il soupira bruyamment. Si le Panda en était là, quelque chose de plus fort s'imposait.

Il partit donc à la recherche de sa bouteille de rhum, et s'apprêtait à boire tout seul comme un alcoolique de base pour oublier que sa tête était un beau bordel et que ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter, lorsque son téléphone sonna dans le salon. Il interrompit donc son activité pour aller le chercher, tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait-être et ce que cette personne pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de l'appeler, parce qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'être interrompu dans sa quête d'oubli libérateur pour rien !

* * *

*Et là, j'en entends déjà se demander pourquoi ils ont dû lire tout ce qu'il y avait avant, ce à quoi je répondrai que les voies de l'Auteur sont impénétrables.

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	4. Explications

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai un peu de retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu honte. Dire que je pensais être plus rapide maintenant que je suis en vacances… (oui, ça commence seulement maintenant pour moi…et ça finit à la fin du mois, malheureusement)

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le blabla récurrent. Ça va s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à vous balancer mes règles du jeu sans prendre le temps de les expliquer. J'espère juste avoir réussi à les rendre à peu près intéressantes…

Bref, vous me direz ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dessins, explications et précognition ou Bien partir dans sa nouvelle vie**

Le mystérieux inconnu se révéla donc être Linksthesun, et son entrée en la matière fut pour le moins…surprenante :

« Allo Mathieu ? Repose cette bouteille de rhum tout de suite !

– Mais je l'ai même pas encore retrouvée…

– Je savais que j'aurais pas dû être aussi précis.

– Comment tu sais que je cherchais cette bouteille, d'ailleurs ? »

La réponse à cette question tarda quelque peu à venir, et un silence s'installa le temps qu'Alexis se décide enfin à annoncer :

« Si tu me crois pas, je vais vraiment avoir l'air d'un con.

– …mais encore ?

– C'est moi, le guide. Voilà, comme ça je m'avance pas trop et…

– Quoi ? C'est toi ? Mais ça fait combien de temps que t'es au courant ?

– Depuis aujourd'hui en fait. J'étais tranquillement en train de rêver que je parlais à des cupcakes géants qui s'étaient invités à l'anniversaire de mon frère, et ils m'expliquaient que le sens de la vie se trouvait dans les hélices des écureuils qui dansaient sur du disco pas loin…enfin bref, j'étais donc en pleine discussion, quand Plectrum m'est apparu pour me dire quelque chose comme "Fini les rêves débiles, je prends les choses en main"…je me souviens avoir fait une vanne merveilleuse à propos de son absence de mains, mais j'ai oublié. En somme, je te passe les insultes, mais il m'a expliqué ce que j'avais à savoir sur la Brigade, la mission et autres infos importantes, notamment que le vétéran, c'était toi.

– Et pourquoi t'appelles que maintenant ?

– Parce que je sais que tes souvenirs viennent juste de te revenir.

– Et pour le rhum ?

– À ton avis ?

– Aucune idée. Ton pouvoir en plus c'est d'espionner les gens ? Parce que si c'est ça…

– Non, science infuse. Enfin…c'est un peu bizarre parce que tout passe par Plectrum. En gros je lui pose une question…dans ma tête…et il répond. Du coup, c'est très joyeux comme pouvoir, je me fais insulter en permanence et j'ai souvent droit à "Regarde sur Wikipédia, ducon !".

– M'en parle pas, j'ai déjà six voix qui recommencent à me casser les couilles. Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout, mais je dirais que c'est pire qu'avant.

– Ouais enfin…toi au moins tu peux les faire sortir de ta tête.

– Et après faut que je joue les nounous. Non mais sérieusement, tu me vois laisser sortir le Patron, vu sa personnalité actuelle ?

– C'est pas faux. Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous plaindre de nos pouvoir respectifs. On n'avait qu'à avoir des personnages gentils et attachants. Quoique, j'ai Oukie… Mais trêve de bavardage, si je t'appelle, outre pour t'annoncer que je suis guide, c'est aussi pour te dire que…il va falloir que je vienne sur Paris. Et autant j'ai de l'argent sur mon compte spécialement pour mes billets de train, autant…la Brigade paie pas l'hôtel.

– Quelle bande de radins…

– Je ne te le fais pas dire… D'autant que ça leur aurait pas coûté plus cher.

– Ça va être sympa comme mission, avec un budget pareil.

– T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'on aura tout ce qu'il nous faut. Mais pour en revenir au problème…

– Je peux t'héberger, si tu veux. J'ai une chambre d'amis. Enfin…elle me sert un peu d'entrepôt, mais ça reste une pièce avec un lit.

– Merci !

– Attends, reprit Mathieu en réalisant une chose…tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'ils te paient pas l'hôtel juste pour que tu sois chez-moi, si ?

– Il est en effet possible que oui…

– Ok, je vois le genre…

– Tu les connais mieux que moi, après tout.

– Oui, mais la tendance ne va pas tarder à s'inverser, vu que tu as toutes les infos et que moi non. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi la mission ?

– Ben…ça je peux pas te le dire maintenant. Je sens déjà le regard désapprobateur de Plectrum dans ma tête, c'est assez bizarre comme sensation…

– Génial. Et t'arrives quand ?

– D'après les sous qu'ils m'ont filé et les horaires de train…demain soir à 18h25 gare Montparnasse.

– Ok, je passe te chercher. T'as déjà trouvé une excuse pour expliquer que tu viennes t'installer chez-moi pour une durée indéterminée ?

– J'en ai quelques-unes, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir besoin de m'en servir.

– Et pour les autre membres ?

– On est quatre là-dessus.

– Il y a quelqu'un en plus d'Antoine ? Tu sais déjà qui c'est ?

– Oui, mais je préfère te parler de tout ça demain.

– Comme tu veux, répondit Mathieu avec un soupir. Du coup, il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu veuilles parler maintenant ?

– Pas vraiment non. J'ai une valise à faire, tout ça. Et je pense que ça sera plus simple d'en parler en face à face.

– Je comprends. À demain alors ?

– À demain. Et ne bois pas cette fichue bouteille de rhum ! J'ai besoin de t'avoir en bonne santé. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'en plus de se retrouver avec des personnalités multiples vivantes et pénibles, Mathieu dut en plus se préparer à recevoir quelqu'un. Certes, il aimait beaucoup Alexis et il savait que c'était nécessaire et plus pratique, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il en avait déjà marre de cette mission, même s'il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait.

Ceci dit, il se posait encore de nombreuses questions. Qui était le quatrième membre ? Quel serait son pouvoir et celui d'Antoine ? Et surtout…quelle était leur fichue mission, justement ? Sauf que là, il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir les réponses, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses personnalités étaient pénibles et qu'il ne pouvait même pas boire pour oublier. Génial, vraiment.

Il baissa le regard vers Wifi qui le fixait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et lui annonça :

« J'espère que t'aimes l'agitation et la compagnie, parce que tu vas être servi… »

.

Quant à Antoine, il passa une soirée plutôt tranquille sur sa vidéo, le seul souci étant qu'il avait besoin de Nyo et que ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses messages, ni sur Skype, ni…nulle part en fait. Sachant que ce dernier vivait plutôt la nuit, il décida de l'appeler sur son portable vers minuit, se disant qu'il serait très certainement encore debout. À sa grande surprise, il tomba sur son répondeur, et commença à se dire que quelque chose clochait. Toutefois, il n'était pas si pressé que cela et décida d'essayer de le rappeler le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Et s'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse…il serait temps de ce faire du souci à ce moment-là. Il partit se coucher un peu plus tard avec cette résolution en tête, et fit un rêve étrange où son ami lui expliquait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de Richard, qui avait pris vie dans sa chambre.

Il rappela donc Nyo le lendemain et eut enfin une réponse.

« Bah alors mec, t'étais mort, demanda Antoine ? J'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te contacter hier soir.

– Désolé, je…j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Enfin…en partie. Bref, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

– Tu te souviens quand j'avais dit que j'aurai besoin de toi pour le prochain What the Cut ? Parce que justement, il faudrait qu'on en parle, maintenant que j'ai bien concrétisé mon idée.

– Oh, je vois.

– T'as plus l'air très emballé…

– Si si, c'est juste que…bah…il m'arrive des trucs un peu bizarres en ce moment et…

– Quoi, me dis pas que toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a tous, en ce moment ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– J'ai vu Mathieu hier et il cherchait absolument à se souvenir d'un truc, sauf qu'il savait pas quoi et ça l'obsédait carrément. Et quand il a enfin retrouvé, il a débloqué complètement et…bref, c'était bizarre.

– Et toi ?

– Comment ça, et moi ?

– T'as dit « on », donc c'est bien qu'à toi aussi il est arrivé un truc bizarre.

– Bah moi…en ce moment je suis capable de deviner l'avenir…plus ou moins. Enfin…hier par exemple, j'ai empêché Mathieu de traverser la route parce que je savais qu'une voiture allait griller le feu rouge. …et donc toi, ton truc bizarre, c'est quoi ?

– C'est…d'un autre niveau on va dire, répondit Nyo avant de soupirer.

– T'as vraiment pas l'air bien mec, c'est grave ?

– Oui et non ?

– Tu m'aides là… T'es sûr que tu veux pas en parler ?

– Bah…disons que… »

Nyo soupira de nouveau, et reprit :

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu viennes en fait.

– Sauf que mine de rien, t'habites pas à côté.

– Ouais, t'as raison…laisse tomber. »

Toutefois, quelque chose dans le ton de son ami disait à Antoine qu'il était déçu de sa réponse. Et comme il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme et qu'il ne se sentait pas de lui parler de son projet s'il n'avait pas la tête à ça, comme ça semblait être le cas, il finit par céder et lui dire qu'il serait probablement là d'ici une heure.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Nyo lui ouvrit avec un air qui en disait long sur mon moral, et des cernes qui en disaient encore plus long sur la nuit qu'il avait passée.

« Je vois, donc t'as vraiment pas la forme. Tu comptes enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

– Entre, tu vas voir. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'Antoine comprit toute l'étendue du problème de son ami, et surtout de sa bizarrerie. Au début, il ne remarqua rien de particulier, mais lorsque ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir le tiroir…

C'est un Richard un peu stylisé et très en colère qui en sortit en grognant d'un air furieux :

« Connard, j'ai cru que tu me laisserais jamais sortir ! Ça se fait pas de laisser les gens dans des tiroirs comme ça, j'étais super à l'étroit et ça pue la gomme !

– Richard ?!

– Bah oui, qui d'autre veux-tu que ça soit, abruti ?

– Mais…quoi ?! »

Antoine se tourna vers Nyo, un air de stupeur et d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Ce dernier expliqua :

« En fait, je l'ai dessiné hier et…il est sorti du papier. D'ailleurs, ça m'a fait ça pour tous les autres trucs que j'ai dessinés, sauf qu'ils n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques minutes avant de disparaître. Et lui bah…je sais pas. J'avoue que j'espérais qu'il serait parti avant que tu arrives…

– Bah merci, connard !

– Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'en plus c'est pas le seul ?!

– C'est ça. Tout ce que je dessine depuis hier prend vie, ce qui est plutôt cool quand on y pense, sauf que je sais pas du tout quoi faire pour les renvoyer sur papier, ou même pour dessiner tranquille un truc qui ne sortira pas de la feuille. Et j'ai pas pu dormir plus de trois heures à cause de Richard…

– Je…vois.

– Tu veux que je te montre ?

– T'as pas peur que ça refasse un truc comme Richard ?

– Je peux faire un objet, ça craint pas trop et ça part vite, déclara-t-il en s'emparant d'une feuille et d'un crayon à papier.

– Parce que t'as déjà fait des expériences en plus ?

– Bah ouais. Je veux dire, au début j'ai un peu paniqué, mais au bout de quelques heures j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de retenter et…bon, finalement ça se passe pas trop mal. Le problème, c'est surtout que je suis crevé et que j'aimerais bien que mes dessins restent un peu en place » expliqua-t-il en dessinant une clé, qui apparut soudain sur la feuille dont elle était issue.

Antoine s'en saisit timidement, et l'observa sous tous les angles. C'était bel et bien une clé, tout à fait normale et surtout, tout à fait réelle.

« Okaaaaay…c'est…intéressant…

– Ouais, je sais, c'est complètement dingue. Pour ça que je disais qu'il valait mieux que tu voies par toi-même, je te voyais mal me croire si je me contentais de t'expliquer ça au téléphone.

– C'est sûr, et puis entre ça et les histoires de Brigade Temporelle de Mathieu…

– Comment ça ?

– Je te l'ai dit, hier il a pété un câble à un moment. Enfin…j'ai compris après qu'il plaisantait mais… En fait, maintenant que je vois ça, je me demande s'il n'était pas sérieux au début.

– Tu pourrais développer un peu ? Parce que là je comprends rien.

– En gros, quand je lui ai raconté que j'arrivais à deviner l'avenir, il a eu un genre de gros choc et il m'a dit qu'il savait enfin ce dont il devait se souvenir, et après il m'a raconté tout un truc sur la Brigade Temporelle qui nous filait des pouvoirs pour qu'on accomplisse une mission, et que la prescience était genre…un signe précurseur. Bon, après il a sorti tout un délire sur les flamants roses et ça a confirmé qu'il plaisantait, mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt un bon acteur, donc au début je pensais qu'il avait l'air super convaincant quand il débloquait sur la Brigade, mais en fait…

– Tu crois qu'il a plutôt joué la comédie en te faisant croire qu'il était pas sérieux ?

– Ouais, c'est possible aussi. Je sais vraiment plus quoi penser, là… »

Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne sut quoi dire.

« Si personne fait attention à moi, intervint soudain Richard, je vais retourner dans ma feuille.

– Tu peux faire ça toi, demanda Nyo d'un air surpris ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plus tôt ?

– Parce que j'avais pas envie. Et après j'étais enfermé dans ton tiroir de merde. Du coup, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous avez qu'à appeler. »

Le dessin se dirigea donc vers la feuille d'où il venait, et reprit soudain sa forme originelle sous l'air hébété des deux humains présents dans la pièce.

« Bon bah…une bonne chose de faite… » déclara Nyo d'un ton hésitant après un instant de silence incrédule.

Antoine hocha lentement la tête, tentant d'assimiler ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Finalement, la journée fut partagée entre des discussions sur le nouveau pouvoir de Nyo, des projets pour le prochain What the Cut et surtout des expériences stupides, mais marrantes comme voir si un dessin yaourt était comestible (et non si on pouvait mettre son pénis dedans ou engendrer des Geeks tout mignons), si on pouvait séparer un dessin clé d'un dessin cadenas ou encore si un dessin tortue allait manger un dessin laitue. C'est donc avec surprise qu'Antoine constata qu'il était déjà tard lorsque son portable lui annonça presque 21h. Nyo lui proposa de rester manger, ce qu'il accepta tout en prenant note de partir juste après. C'est alors que sa sonnerie retentit, et un coup d'œil à son écran lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Mathieu.

« Bah alors mon amande au caramel, je te manque déjà, demanda-t-il en décrochant ?

– Au fond de moi tu resteras toujouuuuuurs…

– Euuuh…ok.

– Bon, blague à part je voulais savoir : t'as des nouvelles de Nyo ?

– Ben…ouais, il est à côté de moi et on allait s'acheter un kebab. Pourquoi ?

– Tu pourrais lui dire d'apprendre à répondre à son portable ? Ça fait trois fois que j'essaie de l'appeler. »

Lorsqu'il demanda à son ami de vérifier, il s'avéra en effet qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués et quelques messages. Il lui lança un sourire d'excuse en prononçant un petit "Désolé" adorable.

« Je suis désolé pour toi que tu puisses pas voir son air de chiot perdu, répondit Antoine dans le combiné. Tu lui voulais quoi ?

– Ben…tu pourrais me le passer vite-fait ?

– Ok MERCI, je suis ravi de voir que tu préfères Nyo à moi !

– Mais enfin mamour, tu sais bien que Nyo est mon amant !

– Mais…mais c'est le mien aussi ! Raaaah, vous faites tous chier ! »

« Tiens mec, c'est pour toi » continua-t-il en tendant son téléphone à son ami.

Antoine ne saisit de la conversation que ce que Nyo répondait, et autant dire que ce n'était pas forcément intéressant…au moins au début.

« Non mais vous me croirez pas… »

« Mais…c'est presque ça en fait ! Je dessine des trucs et ça sort de la feuille ! Ça a l'air complètement dingue dit comme ça mais… »

« Attends, tu comptes me sortir les trucs sur la Brigade Temporelle aussi ? »

« Ouais, Antoine m'en a parlé. »

« Écoute, j'ai pas forcément envie de… »

« Bon, ok va pour un pot de joyeuses retrouvailles demain avec Alexis. Ouais, je lui dis, pas de souci. À demain ! »

Après avoir raccroché, il rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire en annonçant :

« Linksthesun est sur Paris et on se voit tous demain aprem, tu viens ?

– Et comment ! »

.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre le lendemain dans l'appartement de Mathieu, et furent accueillis dès leur entrée par :

« Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans ce point culture sur la Brigade Temporelle !

– Commence pas comme ça, tu vas les faire fuir, s'exclama Mathieu !

– Quel dommage, j'avais même prévu 20 points pour expliquer pourquoi on était tous dans la merde…

– Encore pire…

– Bon, du coup Nyo je crois qu'on va partir » annonça Antoine avant d'attraper son ami par le bras et de se diriger vers la porte, un air exagérément inquiet peint sur le visage.

« Non mais restez les mecs, le pire c'est que c'est sérieux cette histoire, soupira Alexis. Difficile à croire et encore plus à expliquer, mais sérieux.

– Bah vas-y alors, dis-nous tout.

– Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas vous asseoir avant ? Ça risque d'être long » proposa Mathieu en hôte prévenant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés avec une boisson à la main et un chaton sur les genoux pour Nyo, Alexis commença par leur expliquer ce qu'était la Brigade Temporelle avant d'embrayer directement sur leur mission à tous les quatre.

« Bon, déjà je vais vous expliquer comment une mission marche en règle général. Quand ça risque de prendre du temps, que ça nécessite des connaissances poussées de l'époque actuelle ou autre, ils prennent des gens plus ou moins au hasard pour accomplir la mission. Il faut que ces personnes se connaissent déjà un peu et se trouvent au bon endroit au bon moment…

– Ou au mauvais, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place, intervint Mathieu d'un ton acide.

– Aussi. Et donc ils trouvent le moyen de leur donner des pouvoirs avec un procédé que…Plectrum refuse de m'expliquer et qui prendrait de toute façon trop de temps. Dans une équipe, il y a toujours un vétéran, donc quelqu'un qui a déjà accompli une mission par le passé, à savoir Mathieu, et un guide, à savoir…moi. En fait, c'est moi qui ai toutes les infos, ce qui est plus simple pour vous convaincre que tout ça est réel. Quoique déjà les pouvoirs… Enfin bref. Jusque-là, ça va ?

– Donc en fait, t'es venu à Paris à cause de ça, demanda Nyo ?

– Oui. En même temps, savoir ce qui se passe facilite pas mal la conversion.

– Et tu sais ça depuis quand ?

– Hier. On peut continuer ? Très bien, poursuivit-il devant l'absence de réaction. Donc notre mission à nous est plutôt simple. Un groupe dangereux qui s'appellent eux-même les Parfaits, mais que nous appellerons Plastiques parce que je trouve que ça sonne mieux, a mis la main sur la technologie de voyage temporel, et il faut les arrêter. On sait qu'ils n'ont pas pu remonter plus loin que 2012, la Brigade étant intervenue à temps pour limiter les dégâts, mais ils ont pas pu faire mieux que ça.

– Et tu peux nous dire en quoi ils sont dangereux ? Ils veulent détruire le monde ?

– Non, en fait ils sont plus Cybermen que Daleks. Ils veulent que tout le monde devienne aussi parfait qu'eux, et pour ça ils veulent bien sûr commencer le plus tôt possible.

– Donc en gros, on doit sauver le monde ?

– Ben…ouais, en gros c'est ça.

– Tout un programme…

– Du coup, on a encore un peu de temps pour se préparer. Il faut encore que la Brigade les localise précisément, parce que là ils savent juste qu'ils sont sur Paris en 2014. Ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver comment les neutraliser et surtout, pour vous apprendre à maîtriser votre pouvoir.

– T'en as pas besoin toi ?

– J'ai besoin d'apprendre à supporter Plectrum au quotidien, mais sinon ça va. La science infuse, c'est plutôt calme, comme pouvoir. Nyo par contre…

– Effectivement, c'est un peu plus compliqué pour moi, je peux plus dessiner sans que ça sorte de la feuille ! Enfin, ça va tant que je dessine que des objets, mais dès que c'est des êtres vivants ça devient vite un gros bordel…

– Mais on sait qu'un dessin peut en manger un autre, ajouta Antoine.

– Oui, et qu'on ne peut pas manger de dessin.

– Ne me rappelle pas cette tragique expérience… Ça avait un horrible goût de gomme et de graphite, c'était immonde.

– En même temps, tu t'es porté volontaire.

– Attendez, vous découvrez un pouvoir et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Demanda Mathieu, incrédule.

– Ben…il s'est encore rien passé de grave, à part Antoine qui m'a craché du dessin yaourt dessus et un dessin Richard qui m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit, donc on va pas dramatiser non plus » répliqua Nyo d'un ton calme.

Mathieu était scié. Comment ses amis pouvaient prendre cette situation aussi bien ? Lui, c'était compréhensible, c'était déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrivait. Mais la première fois, ça avait été une toute autre histoire…

Ça avait d'abord commencé par des voix dans sa tête. Au début il n'était pas trop inquiet, ça lui arrivait de se parler tout seul, comme à tout le monde. Et de toute façon, il était en train de jouer, donc il ne faisait pas trop attention au fait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se disait.

Évidemment, jeu vidéo oblige, c'était le Geek qui s'était manifesté le premier, en passant son temps à critiquer tout ce qu'il faisait, ce qui devint vite pénible. En fait, c'est quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette voix qu'il avait commencé à se faire du souci. Le Patron avait vite suivi avec ses commentaires douteux, et il avait été obligé d'arrêter de jouer, ne tenant plus. Il avait mis toute sa volonté à les faire disparaître, mais ça ne marchait pas, et plus il essayait, plus les autres devenaient bruyants. En fait, ça avait surtout l'air de les amuser, et leurs répliques étaient parfois entrecoupées de « T'en as trop pris, gros ! » et autres commentaires sans queue ni tête prononcés avec une voix différente. Il avait fini recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, tenant son crâne déjà douloureux entre ses mains.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, mais ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de cette affreuse sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Ça, et la peur panique qui avait pris possession de lui et ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il se rappelait leur avoir hurlé de sortir de sa tête, quoique il n'avait jamais su s'il l'avait dit à voix haute ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était soudain retrouvé avec un grand silence sous son crâne…et trois copies de lui-même en face de lui. Un gamin à casquette qui se moquait de lui parce qu'il trouvait sa position, sa réaction, ses vêtements et…absolument tout ridicule. Un homme en noir avec des lunettes de soleil qui ne parvenaient pas totalement à cacher son air de prédateur, et qui essayait de lui expliquer que ça pouvait être fun d'essayer de se baiser soi-même. Et un type complètement stone qui le fixait d'un air hébété en expliquant que les gorilles faisaient des nids. Il se rappelait la terreur et l'incompréhension…et son portable qui avait soudain sonné en affichant ces mots merveilleux : « Don't panic ! ». Ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, mais c'était toujours ça. Il avait décroché. C'était son guide. Leur guide. Une jeune fille à laquelle il n'avait jamais trop fait attention par le passé, mais un sacré bon guide, il fallait le reconnaître.

« D'ailleurs, elle est devenue pas mal, la petite. Faudra peut-être qu'on s'occupe d'elle gamin ! » intervint le Patron.

Mathieu soupira. Les maux de tête étaient passés, et ne revenaient que lorsqu'il essayait de lutter contre son pouvoir, ou plutôt ses personnalités. Ce qui ne rendait la situation qu'à peine plus supportable, pour être honnête…

« C'est pas sympa ça, gros ! »

« Rooh, vos gueules… grogna-il.

– Bah merci Mathieu, c'est sympa… »

Il revint soudain à la réalité en comprenant qu'il venait de parler à voix haute, et s'excusa en blâmant ses personnalités.

« Euuuh…pardon ? demanda Nyo.

– C'est vrai tiens, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? intervint Antoine.

– Ubiquité…un peu. Vous voyez mes personnages dans SLG ? Bah…mon pouvoir, c'est de les rendre réels, et quand ils le sont pas, ils tapent la discut' dans ma tête. Des fois c'est pratique parce qu'ils peuvent me filer des infos. Enfin…c'est surtout le Prof et le Geek en fait. Mais le reste du temps, c'est juste chiant et inutile.

« Arrête d'être méchant, Mathieu ! » geignit le Geek.

– Ça a l'air sympa…

– M'en parlez pas, c'est une horreur. Et comme si c'était pas assez, ils sont encore plus nombreux qu'avant ! Et puis avec les émissions, on peut pas dire qu'ils aient évolué dans le bon sens…

– Attends…tu veux dire qu'ils existaient avant SLG ?

– Oui. En fait, j'ai dû les introduire à cause d'une vague réminiscence ou quelque chose comme ça. Le Prof a parlé d'existence passive mais il a pas trop eu le temps de développer. La Brigade peut jamais tout effacer de toute façon. Mais du coup, on connaît le pouvoir de tout le monde sauf toi, Antoine » conclut-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Le seul porteur de lunettes du groupe eut soudain un air surpris, puis gêné lorsqu'il répondit :

« Ben…je sais pas en fait. Il y a bien la prescience, mais apparemment c'est le cas de tout le monde donc…

– Ça expliquerait comment j'ai su que tu arrivais avant que tu sois à portée de vue, songea Nyo à voix haute…

– Bon, il va falloir qu'on trouve, intervint Alexis. Tu es sûr que rien de nouveau n'est arrivé ?

– Non, rien du tout. Deviner l'avenir, je trouvais que c'était déjà pas mal avant aujourd'hui…

– C'est bizarre ça, normalement il aurait déjà dû se manifester… Mais bon, ça arrive. Au moins, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir quand il commencera à apparaître. »

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes, chacun étant pris dans ses pensées. Il fut cependant brisé par Alexis, qui leur proposa un petit briefing sur le déroulement des prochains jours.

« C'est simple, expliqua-t-il. Déjà, il faut identifier nos ennemis, et laissez-moi vous dire que ça va pas être facile. Parce qu'autant un Cyberman ça se remarque facilement, autant un Plastique c'est une autre histoire.

– Ils ont pas une grosse armure ou un truc comme ça ?

– Justement, non. C'est plus comme des gens qui ont subi trois tonnes de chirurgie esthétique, sauf qu'au lieu de se transformer en monstre comme Michael Jackson et tant d'autres, il sont vraiment devenus physiquement parfaits.

– Mais c'est une notion abstraite ça, les canons de beauté évoluent.

– Eux aussi. Et il ne faut pas croire qu'ils prennent tous la même apparence. Ils ont encore l'air parfaitement humains, et ils ressemblent à ceux qu'ils étaient avant. La seule différence, c'est qu'ils sont tous incroyablement beaux. Du coup, c'est un peu comme dans un jeu de rôle, ça leur donne un sacré charisme. Après, on peut les repérer parce qu'ils ont une façon plutôt monocorde de parler et assez peu d'expressions faciales. La faute à tout le botox, tout ça. Enfin…je ne sais pas si on se sert de botox dans le futur, mais l'essentiel est que leur visage est plus figé qu'un humain normal. Ah, et ils ont une façon de bouger un peu spéciale, mais il faut faire attention pour le voir. À part ça…c'est tout.

– Et donc, ils veulent que tout le monde devienne beau, c'est ça ?

– Ouais, voilà.

– Mais en quoi c'est une menace ?

– Déjà, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, ils vont complètement chambouler la timeline et c'est pour ça qu'on doit les arrêter. Ensuite, ils sont quand même assez extrêmes dans leur façon de faire. D'après Plectrum, il leur arrive de tuer les imparfaits. Et ça fait beaucoup de monde ! D'ailleurs, leur notion de la perfection ne se limite pas à l'apparence physique. Sinon, ça serait juste une bande de gentils hippies qui font de la chirurgie esthétique gratuite. Mais si tu ne penses pas comme eux, ou que tu as vraiment un physique trop ingrat pour être rendu parfait, ils n'hésitent pas à te tuer non plus, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas changer.

– Donc…ils veulent des gens parfaits physiquement qui pensent tous pareil ?

– C'est ça. Éliminer la vermine, tout ça.

– Ça a un petit air de déjà-vu tout ça, railla Mathieu…

– C'est vrai, ils auraient au moins pu être un peu originaux, ajouta Antoine !

– On nage en plein cliché, là, renchérit Nyo !

– C'est vrai. Mais l'essentiel n'est pas là. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'on a une bande de fous dangereux comme il y en a toujours eu, et qu'en plus ils ont la technologie nécessaire pour détruire l'avenir. Ce qui les rend encore plus dangereux, à défaut de les rendre plus fous.

– Donc on a une nouvelle fois la preuve que l'avenir est un long passé. Déjà que je n'avais pas vraiment foi en l'avenir de l'humanité avant, maintenant c'est fini, soupira Mathieu.

– Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, ça te va pas, répliqua Antoine avant de se tourner vers Alexis. Et donc, si on en voit un, on fait quoi ?

– C'est-là que ça se complique, répondit l'intéressé. Je nous vois mal les tuer, personnellement.

– Je confirme. Il est hors de question que je tue qui que ce soit, s'exclama Nyo !

– Voilà. Du coup, on était en train de chercher une solution avec Mathieu avant que vous arriviez.

– En fait, ajouta ce dernier, le Prof est en train de bosser dessus dans la chambre d'amis.

– Ouais, dans ma chambre donc, râla Alexis…

– Quelle importance ? Il n'a pas encore de matériel là, il travaille juste sur la théorie. Donc le pire que tu puisses avoir, c'est des bouts de papier qui traînent.

– Donc en gros, là, on se contente d'attendre que le Prof trouve un truc et le mette en application, demanda Nyo ?

– Pas vraiment, il va aussi falloir que vous appreniez à maîtriser vos pouvoirs, répondit Alexis. Déjà toi, pour que tu puisses au moins contrôler ce qui sort de la feuille et ce qui y reste, mais on va tous devoir travailler sur la prescience, parce que c'est vraiment ça qui pourra faire la différence. Les Plastiques ne sont pas seulement beaux, ils sont aussi plus intelligents et plus en forme que la moyenne. Donc ça veut dire qu'ils sont forts, rapides et endurants, et c'est pas avec notre constitution de geek qu'on va pouvoir lutter.

– Roooh, ça va, râla…un peu tout le monde.

– Osez me dire le contraire. »

Un silence suivit, et Alexis en profita pour continuer :

« Donc la prescience, ça va être notre priorité du moment, parce que même si la Brigade a dû nous rendre plus endurants et nous implanter deux-trois trucs pour le combat au corps à corps, on ne va pouvoir compter que sur nos réflexes pour nous en sortir.

– Et concrètement, ça veut dire quoi, demanda Antoine ?

– C'est simple : la prescience se divise en trois sous-capacités, à savoir les intuitions, qui servent à vous guider, les flashs dans les situations d'urgence, et plus important…la précognition, qui vous permet de voir jusqu'à une seconde dans l'avenir en permanence. C'est quelque chose qui s'active et se désactive, et il est très important qu'on sache tous le faire le plus vite possible. Au début c'est pénible, ça déboussole et ça fait mal à la tête, mais une fois que c'est maîtrisé, ça peut faire une différence énorme.

– Ça d'accord, poursuivit-il, mais du coup, on fait quoi ?

– Pour commencer… »

Alexis fit une pause dramatique et afficha un grand sourire, repris par Mathieu qui sortit un paquet de cartes de nulle part en achevant :

« …bataille corse pour tout le monde ! »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'ai un petit doute sur un point : je peux facilement séparer les prochains chapitres en deux, donc j'aimerais savoir si vous avez un avis sur la question. Vous préférez des chapitres plutôt cours ou longs ? (sachant que ça affectera bien sûr le rythme de publication) Je compte sur vous ! (enfin…les rares qui lisent les commentaires finaux)

À part ça, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout ce qui pourrait vous passer par la tête, et à la prochaine !


	5. Bataille

Bonjour à tous !

Ayant suivi les conseils d'Alaudy (que je remercie d'ailleurs, d'autant plus qu'ils correspondaient pile à ce que je voulais faire), j'ai coupé mes chapitres en deux. Du coup, comme j'ai deux fois plus de chapitres et qu'ils seront écrits deux fois plus vite, je peux me permettre de publier deux fois plus souvent ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bataille corse, jeux de main et pouvoirs ou C'est l'heure du duel !**

Avant de commencer la partie, Mathieu tenta du mieux qu'il put de leur expliquer comment activer leur vision du futur :

« En fait, c'est plus difficile à expliquer qu'à faire. Par contre, personne ne tente rien tant que je n'ai pas expliqué comment on fait pour la désactiver, sinon ça risque de vite devenir bordélique et vous allez plus rien comprendre à ce que je vous dis. Ce qu'il faut, c'est…essayer de se concentrer sur ce qui va arriver. Il faut vraiment se concentrer très fort les premières fois, après ça vient tout seul. Et donc, au bout d'un moment vous devriez avoir une sensation de pression derrière vos yeux. Comme si vous pouviez actionner quelque chose. Et si vous poussez un peu, normalement c'est bon.

– Comment ça « pousser », demanda un Antoine incrédule ?

– Difficile à dire, mais ça devrait être instinctif. Et donc, pour le désactiver bah…il faut surtout essayer de vous détendre. Tant que votre précognition est activée, vous allez avoir l'impression que vos yeux, voire toute votre tête, est sous pression. Comme si vous étiez extrêmement concentré, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas. L'idéal, c'est de fermer les yeux et de vous concentrer sur l'instant présent.

– Ça a pas l'air bien compliqué quand tu le dis, mais je pense que la réalité se chargera de nous apprendre que non…

– J'en doute. Le plus dur, c'est vraiment de s'habituer à la vision en elle-même, parce que les mouvements qui n'ont pas encore été effectués sont vaguement fantomatiques, donc vous êtes toujours un peu dans le flou. Et concernant les sons, ça peut résonner en peu. C'est vraiment déstabilisant au début, et même après. Une fois que vous vous y êtes faits c'est super pratique, mais avant… Bref, vous essayez ? »

Pour Mathieu, ce ne fut pas très compliqué et lui prit moins d'une seconde. Il agita lentement sa main devant son visage pour vérifier que cela avait bien fonctionné et eut un léger tournis en la voyant devenir floue. Il soupira en songeant qu'il allait devoir réapprendre à s'habituer à cette sensation. Il ferma les yeux et désactiva sa vision, se disant qu'il était inutile de la conserver tant que la partie n'aurait pas commencée. Il savait déjà qu'il avait gardé le réflexe, c'était suffisant pour le moment.

Pour les autres, cela prit un peu plus de temps, mais c'est Antoine qui y parvint le premier. Tout se passa à peu près comme Mathieu l'avait expliqué et il sentit ce que ce dernier voulait dire par « déstabilisant » en essayant de tourner la tête pour voir où en étaient les autres. Il voyait ce qui se passait un peu avant que son regard soit arrivé à ce point et il grimaça sous la sensation. C'était un peu comme devoir s'habituer à une nouvelle paire de lunettes…mais en bien pire. Il tenta, comme son ami, de bouger sa main devant lui pour voir, et se fit la réflexion que « déstabilisant » était quand même un peu faible. Il fit ensuite quelques expériences en la bougeant plus vite, en lui faisant faire des mouvements différents, et finit par avoir un peu mal au cœur.

« Tu peux la désactiver, si tu veux, annonça Mathieu en le voyant reposer sa main d'un air légèrement nauséeux. On n'en aura pas besoin avant le début de la partie de toute façon. Ou alors tu peux t'entraîner à l'activer et la désactiver, mais ça risque de te fatiguer rapidement, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ça pour plus tard. En tout cas, félicitations ! T'as trouvé le truc super vite !

– Ouais enfin…si je reste bloqué comme ça, ça va pas le faire, grimaça Antoine.

– Attends, t'as déjà réussi, s'exclama Nyo ?! Moi je m'en sors pas du tout !

– Laissez-moi désactiver, ça me file le tournis et ça résonne quand vous parlez. Ou quand je parle… »

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et tenta de revenir au présent en expirant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la précognition était partie et il se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux.

« Déstabilisant…t'as été gentil mec, déclara-t-il une fois calmé.

– Arrête, tu vas faire peur aux autres » répliqua Mathieu.

Pour les autres en question, l'activation ne fut pas chose aisée. Nyo avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur l'avenir proche, il était loin d'avoir l'impression "qu'il pouvait activer quelque chose". À vrai dire, il se sentait tellement ridicule qu'il se consolait en se disant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas de grands mouvements à faire pour déclencher le phénomène. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus cocasse s'il s'était agi d'un Kamehameha… Cependant, ça commençait quand même à l'agacer un peu, et il avait l'impression de se fatiguer pour rien.

Lorsque cinq minutes plus tard il s'avéra que les deux autres n'avaient pas avancé, Mathieu proposa de commencer la partie, déclarant que ça viendrait peut-être plus facilement dans une situation où ils en avaient besoin.

« Je n'active qu'après cinq ou six tours, pour que ça soit équilibré, promit-il. Ça ne devrait pas faire une grosse différence tout de suite de toute façon. Il faut que je me réhabitue, moi aussi.

– Et moi, demanda Antoine ?

– Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu actives maintenant, histoire de t'y faire. Ça risque d'être un handicap au début, mais ne désespère pas, ça va venir. Le truc, c'est de toujours tenir compte du décalage pour ne pas taper trop tôt. C'est pour ça que c'est un bon jeu pour s'entraîner, d'ailleurs. »

Les cartes furent donc distribuées et la partie commença. Au début, Nyo s'en sortait un peu mieux que les autres tandis qu'Antoine avait beaucoup plus de mal, ayant une légère sensation de vertige en permanence. Plus tard, lorsqu'il y fut habitué, il commença à taper trop tôt et perdit ses cartes encore plus vite. Lorsque Mathieu activa sa précognition, il n'en avait déjà plus.

Il s'affala dans le canapé avec un soupir, en se cachant les yeux de son bras.

« Désespère pas vieux, l'encouragea Mathieu. Il faut du temps pour s'y faire, mais après ça ira tout seul. Continue à guetter pour voir si tu peux pas revenir dans le jeu. »

Il attendit encore un peu, et finit par se redresser pour observer la partie.

Au début, le vétéran perdait, tapant toujours un peu trop tôt, puis un peu trop tard. Toutefois, au bout de quelques tours à peine, il finit par s'ajuster et rafler toutes les cartes.

Entre-temps, Alexis avait réussi à activer sa vision, et était redescendu de beaucoup lui aussi. Pourtant, il parvint à s'y faire un peu plus vite qu'Antoine et opposa une résistance plutôt honorable quoique inégale le temps que ce dernier revienne dans la partie.

En fait, il aurait pu s'y remettre beaucoup plus tôt, mais il avait préféré être certain de pouvoir s'en sortir avant de le faire. Néanmoins, comme Mathieu était sur le point de gagner et que Nyo venait de se faire éliminer en râlant contre la sensation de tournis que provoquait sa précognition nouvellement acquise, il se dit que c'était le bon moment.

À partir de là, la tendance commença à s'inverser, et la partie s'acheva en duel entre Mathieu et lui. À un moment, Nyo parvint à revenir dans le jeu, et s'exclama joyeusement qu'il avait enfin compris le truc, mais il fut rapidement éliminé de nouveau. Alexis et lui comprirent rapidement qu'ils n'arriveraient plus à rien et commencèrent à jouer dans leur coin, histoire de continuer à s'entraîner. Mathieu finit par remporter difficilement la partie, et ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre celle des deux autres.

« Histoire de rajouter un peu de challenge, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. »

Toutefois, si le début fut à peu près équilibré, les deux finalistes ne changèrent pas, et c'est après un duel acharné qu'Antoine finit enfin par gagner. Il éclata d'un grand rire victorieux sous les soupirs des deux joueurs originels, et tout le monde revint à une vision normale tandis que Mathieu le félicitait d'avoir maîtrisé cette capacité aussi vite.

« Évidemment, ça sera plus compliqué en situation réelle, mais tu t'es quand même super bien débrouillé !

– En même temps, répliqua-t-il un peu gêné, c'est pas plus mal vu que j'ai pas d'autre pouvoir.

– T'en as forcément un, intervint Alexis. On ne sait juste pas encore de quoi il s'agit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça Nyo…

– C'est vrai, comment on fait pour le mien ?

– Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu dessines et qu'on essaie de trouver ce qui se passe quand le dessin sort, pour voir ce qu'on peut faire pour qu'il ne sorte pas. Mathieu, t'as de quoi dessiner ?

– Ouais, dans le tiroir, là-bas » répondit-il en désignant la location desdits objets.

Pendant que Nyo s'installait pour gribouiller quelque chose de rapide, Antoine se tourna vers leur hôte en déclarant :

« En tout cas, t'as pas été tendre. Regarde-moi ça ! »

Il agita le dos de sa main rougie devant son ami qui rit en lui répliquant que lui non plus. Ils s'amusèrent un instant à comparer leurs colorations respectives en les mettant côte à côte, mais n'eurent pas le temps de désigner de vainqueur avant que le dessinateur achève son œuvre, qui quitta comme toutes les autres le bout de papier sous le regard ébahi de Wifi qui sauta sur la table pour jouer avec. Fort heureusement, il s'agissait d'une simple coquille d'escargot qui ne posa donc aucun problème avant de retourner sur sa feuille, à la grande déception du chaton.

C'est pendant qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de régler ce problème que le Prof surgit de la chambre d'ami en brandissant une feuille et s'exclamant d'un ton triomphant :

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Si les deux résidents de l'appartement restèrent de marbre, il n'en fut pas de même pour Nyo et Antoine, qui ne s'attendaient absolument pas à se retrouver face à un autre Mathieu en blouse blanche.

« Super, répondit Mathieu ! T'as trouvé quoi ?

– Un moyen de renvoyer les Plastiques d'où ils viennent. Grâce à un petit dispositif de mon invention, ils seront renvoyés directement à leur époque !

– Mais c'est génial !

– Par contre, intervint Alexis, tu peux les faire apparaître où tu veux ? Parce que ça serait pratique qu'ils arrivent directement dans les locaux de la Brigade.

– C'est une excellente idée, je vais étudier la question dès ce soir. Je voulais vous donner une liste du matériel dont j'aurai besoin pour commencer à élaborer la première version, mais je pense qu'il me faudra d'autres choses donc je vais retourner travailler.

– Attends, l'arrêta le guide, j'ai déjà la réponse. Enfin…je ne pourrais pas la mettre en œuvre, mais je pense que… »

Et s'ensuivit une longue discussion pleine de termes techniques qu'aucun des observateurs ne comprit, et qu'ils renoncèrent vite à suivre. Mathieu proposa à Nyo de retenter un dessin en se concentrant pour ne pas le faire sortir, ou au moins de voir s'il ne sentait pas quelque chose de spécial se produire en dessinant.

« Tu peux tenter un escargot ou une huître. Je pense que tu sentiras mieux ce qui se passe avec un être vivant, mais mieux vaut un truc qui ne bouge pas trop.

– Hmm…ça se tente » accepta Nyo avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il commença donc à dessiner une moule, par pur esprit de contradiction. Une fois son dessin achevé et sorti de la feuille, il s'exclama joyeusement :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Effectivement, quand je dessine, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc s'active ! Je ne faisais pas attention avant, mais là j'ai réussi à le sentir ! »

Et il se remit sans plus attendre à dessiner une autre moule, puis deux, puis un rocher couvert de moules. Le tout resta bien en place, et Nyo poussa un cri de victoire avant de décider de tenter avec des objets, pour voir s'il était plus difficile de les maintenir sur la feuille étant donné qu'il était moins conscient d'activer son pouvoir. Toutefois, la situation étant à peu près maîtrisée, elle ne nécessitait plus la présence des deux derniers membres présents qui commencèrent à se sentir un peu désœuvrés.

« On retente une bataille corse, proposa Mathieu ?

– Bof, je commence à en avoir marre. Et ma main est d'accord avec moi, répliqua Antoine. Par contre…tu crois que ça marche aussi avec la crapette rapide ? »

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva occupé, Alexis discutant avec le Prof, Nyo tentant de dessiner des légumes qui refusaient pour la plupart de rester sur leur feuille et les deux derniers jouant aux cartes. Ils se lassèrent toutefois au bout de deux parties et, étant un peu masochistes sur les bords, commencèrent à jouer à ce fameux jeu d'esquive qui consiste précisément à taper la main de son adversaire. Nique la logique, dirait un certain youtuber s'il n'était pas l'un des violeurs de logique en question. Mathieu interrompit cependant la partie au bout de quelques tours en s'exclamant :

« Stop Antoine, ça va pas du tout ! Quand tu commences à frapper, tu frappes. T'as le droit de feinter, mais pas de changer d'avis alors que t'as déjà commencé de taper parce que tu sais que je vais l'éviter. Sinon ça crée des paradoxes et ça fait mal au crâne. »

Ce dernier s'excusa et la partie reprit pendant quelques tours, jusqu'à l'interruption d'Alexis qui leur annonça qu'ils avaient trouvé la solution.

« Il va nous falloir pas mal de matos pour construire l'appareil en question, dont une partie…qui n'est pas disponible à notre époque, expliqua-t-il.

– Génial… Et on récupère ça comment, demanda Antoine ?

– On va devoir rendre visite à l'Hermite du Temps.

– Le quoi, demandèrent-ils tous ?!

– L'Hermite du Temps. Un type devenu insensible à la technologie de la Brigade et surtout, qui se souvient de tous les paradoxes et déviations de timeline. Du coup, il est devenu un peu barge et la Brigade l'a enfermé dans un endroit hors du temps pour qu'il ne soit pas trop influencé par tout ce qui se passe. Enfin…enfermé est un grand mot vu qu'il a lui-même demandé ça, donc ça arrange tout le monde en fait. Et comme sa localisation temporelle, ou plutôt extra-temporelle, est très pratique, ceux qui ont été choisis par la Brigade peuvent aller le voir s'ils ont besoin de trucs du futur pour se battre.

– Mais ils vont rien dire si on utilise une technologie qu'on n'est pas censés avoir ?

– C'est bon, on est au vingt-et-unième siècle et ce dont on a besoin ne sera pas trop dépaysant. D'autant qu'il nous faut juste des petites composantes isolées, rien de bien compromettant donc.

– Et de toute façon, nous avons prévu un système d'autodestruction en cas de problème » ajouta le Prof avec une certaine fierté.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à prévoir leur expédition du lendemain. Alexis demanda mentalement à Plectrum de lui indiquer un endroit proche où ils pourraient trouver les éléments qu'il leur fallait, ce à quoi il répondit poliment :

« Je suis pas Google maps, débrouille-toi ! »

Il finit cependant par le convaincre de coopérer et nota l'adresse sur une feuille avant de redemander comment aller chez l'Hermite.

« Tu verras ça demain, maintenant arrête de poser des questions débiles. »

« Mais c'est mon pouvoir ! » se défendit-il faiblement.

Cela ne fonctionna malheureusement pas et il dut se contenter de ce qu'il avait en songeant que sa mission aurait été plus simple si Plectrum avait été un peu plus coopératif.

« C'est ta faute, fallait pas m'obliger à faire n'importe quoi dans tes émissions » répliqua ce dernier.

Il aurait surtout dû créer un personnage plus sympathique, songea-t-il avec un soupir.

Il s'avéra que Nyo ne pouvait pas venir avec eux, ayant déjà quelque chose de prévu. Ce n'était toutefois pas un gros problème, sachant qu'ils n'avaient finalement même pas besoin d'être trois pour mener cette première petite mission à bien.

Ils se séparèrent donc dans la soirée, le dessinateur promettant de s'entraîner un peu de son côté pendant qu'ils chercheraient le matériel. Quant à Antoine, Mathieu lui proposa de rester dormir, trouvant cela plus pratique et comme il le disait : « Au point où j'en suis, ça ne fait pas une grosse différence… »

Si sa chambre d'ami était désormais occupée, son canapé était convertible et ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour la nuit. Après un instant de réflexion, le principal concerné décida que ce serait effectivement plus simple pour tout le monde, et appela chez-lui pour prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula ensuite paisiblement, malgré un petit instant déstabilisant lorsque Mathieu avait réintégré le Prof à son corps et que ce dernier avait disparu sous ses yeux. Il avait fixé son ami avec de grands yeux, et ce dernier avait répliqué :

« Quoi ? Tu veux quand même pas qu'on lui trouve un lit pour lui aussi ?

– Euh…non mais…déjà qu'une copie de toi c'est bizarre, mais là…

– Parce que des dessins vivants, c'est moins étrange tu trouves ?

– Disons que c'est différent. »

Ils argumentèrent un instant sur le degré comparé de bizarrerie des deux pouvoirs et la conversation dériva à partir de là jusqu'au moment où ils allèrent se coucher, mettant fin à un merveilleux débat sur les chœurs de l'Armée Rouge.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec les jeux de carte dans cette fic… En tout cas, j'espère que j'arrive à les raconter de façon à peu près intéressante.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Paro

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui commence enfin à bouger un peu. Lentement mais sûrement, on va finir par arriver à de l'action !

En attendant…bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Expédition, hermite et paro ou Moins de blabla, plus d'action !**

Le lendemain, personne ne se leva tôt parce qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, et ils le regrettèrent amèrement après dix minutes passées sous un soleil de plomb. Un rapide trajet en métro et quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, ils atteignirent le magasin d'électronique indiqué par Plectrum et firent leurs emplettes, Mathieu se laissant guider par le Prof. Alexis paya le tout, la Brigade ayant transféré l'argent nécessaire sur son compte pendant la nuit, et ils purent ensuite partir à la recherche de l'Hermite du Temps, ce qui fut bien sûr autrement plus compliqué. Ils durent tourner en rond dans des ruelles pendant des heures en transportant les lourds sacs de matériel, le seul avantage étant qu'ils étaient à l'ombre, et parvinrent enfin devant une petite porte qui n'avait rien de différent des autres, mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient passés devant trois fois sans la voir à cause d'un CLEP.

« Attends…un quoi, demanda Mathieu ?

– CLEP. C'est LEur Problème. Traduction plutôt honorable de l'anglais SEP field, SEP signifiant Somebody Else's Problem. Ce qui laisse supposer que Douglas Adams s'est aussi retrouvé dans notre situation, ou que la Brigade est fan de ses œuvres. Je pencherais pour la seconde option cependant, sinon on pourrait supposer que J.K. Rowling et Terry Pratchett aussi et ça commencerait à faire beaucoup de gens célèbres…

– Aaah, tu parlais de ça ! T'aurais pu le dire en anglais tout de suite, on aurait compris, répliqua Antoine.

– Ça valait bien le coup que je cherche la traduction française, soupira Alexis.

– Remarque, ils auraient aussi pu appeler ça NOD, constata Mathieu.

– Comment ça ?

– Not our Division, répondit-il avec un sourire.

– Mais Alexis aurait été foutu de chercher la traduction et ça aurait fait PNOD ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui est franchement moche.

– Bon, on entre ? » proposa Alexis qui commençait à perdre patience.

Et sans attendre la réponse de ses camarades, il frappa à la porte.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

– Eh bien…je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir ? …et me sortez pas "Bah bravo, ça va être discret comme entrée !", je vous vois venir. On n'a pas besoin de discrétion, là. On a besoin de politesse. »

Après une courte attente, un vasistas s'ouvrit et une voix légèrement aiguë quoique indéniablement masculine demanda d'un ton méfiant et empreint d'une certaine agressivité :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit ?

– C'est la Brigade qui nous envoie. On est en 2014 et on a besoin de matériel qui n'existe pas encore.

– Hmm…très bien » grogna la voix avec réticence après une légère hésitation.

La porte s'ouvrit donc et nos amis furent surpris de constater que personne ne les attendait derrière. Ils avancèrent donc dans un grand couloir vide et furent bloqués au bout de quelques mètres par une porte devant eux. Une autre se ferma derrière, et Antoine et Mathieu se mirent tous les deux en position défensive. Ils s'apprêtaient à râler contre Alexis, mais ce dernier les calma en leur expliquant :

« C'est juste une dépressurisation temporelle, ne vous en faites pas. Ça va prendre quelques minutes, le temps de…sortir du temps, justement.

– Et t'es sûr qu'on ne risque pas de ressortir en réalisant que 10 ans se sont écoulés ou quelque chose du genre, demanda Antoine ?

– Aucun risque, c'est un mécanisme rodé depuis longtemps. »

Ils se détendirent donc et discutèrent en attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Lorsque la dépressurisation temporelle fut achevée, une issue apparut devant eux et ils furent accueillis par un homme entre deux âges qui les fixait avec attention. Il portait des vêtements de lin, pas vraiment élégants mais loin d'être des guenilles, se tenait droit et malgré ses cheveux blanc, il ne semblait pas très vieux…ni très jeune non plus. Ce qui rendait son âge si difficile à déterminer, et qui était le plus frappant chez-lui après son regard noir et scrutateur, était sa barbe. Elle était plutôt longue, très fournie mais bien entretenue. Il se dégageait de cet homme une impression de bouillonnement derrière son calme apparent, et il ne tarda pas à exploser lorsque tout le monde fut entré dans la pièce.

« TOI ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant Antoine du doigt d'un air excédé. TOI ! C'est à cause de gens comme toi que je suis devenu fou !

– Quoi ? Mais je…

– DEHORS ! » hurla-t-il.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'entre-regardèrent d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Finalement, Alexis demanda à Antoine de partir, voyant à quel point l'autre fulminait et comprenant qu'il ne les aiderait pas tant que son ami n'aurait pas quitté la pièce. Ce dernier partit en râlant, sachant qu'il allait devoir attendre seul que le temps se recompresse, puis que ses amis daignent sortir. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, l'homme parut se détendre et leur demanda ce dont ils avaient besoin précisément. Alexis lui tendit une liste détaillée de tout ce qu'il leur fallait, et l'Hermite la prit et la fixa un instant d'un air concentré avant de déclarer :

« Très bien. J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut, mais comme vous le savez sûrement, mes services ne sont pas gratuits.

– À quoi peut vous servir de l'argent si vous ne pouvez pas sortir, demanda Mathieu d'un air surpris ?

– Je ne parlais pas d'argent, jeune homme… »

Pendant ce temps, Antoine s'ennuyait à mourir dans le sas de pressurisation temporelle en se demandant ce que le vieil homme avait à lui reprocher alors qu'il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant. D'autant que ses affirmations étaient plutôt précises, donc on pouvait supposer qu'il savait ce qu'il disait. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et sortit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, se disant que c'était probablement à cause de ses cheveux. Ou alors il était beaucoup plus fou qu'il en avait l'air…

À sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que ses amis sortent à leur tour. En fait, ils quittèrent l'antre de l'Hermite du Temps presque à sa suite, ce qu'Alexis expliqua avec un vague :

« Pressurisation temporelle. »

Tout en jetant un œil au sac de matériel récupéré chez lui, qui venaient s'ajouter à leurs précédents achats et commençaient à faire un sacré chargement, il leur demanda comment ça s'était passé, un peu inquiet en constatant que Mathieu avait l'air de bouder. La réponse de leur guide ne se fit pas attendre :

« Oui, tout va bien. Par contre, tu viens de rater Mathieu chantant avec passion "_Why having a beard is better than having a woman_", c'était absolument épique ! » raconta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Le vétéran parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais il se tut et c'est finalement Antoine qui parla :

« Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse, j'aurais trop voulu voir ça ! …attends. Pourquoi il a fait ça en fait ?

– Parce que l'Hermite a rien voulu savoir tant qu'on lui chantait pas quelque chose, expliqua Mathieu d'un ton sombre. En fait, il voulait cette chanson et pas une autre, alors j'ai dû laisser faire Maître Panda.

– Bah c'est cool, toi qui te plaignais qu'il servirait jamais à rien !

– Ouais…sauf que là, il est au taquet et il a embrayé sur "_Sex with a bearded man_" dans ma tête, j'en peux déjà plus… »

Antoine tenta d'arborer un air compatissant, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Toutefois, au fond de lui, il était surtout dégoûté d'avoir raté un moment aussi épique à cause d'un vieux barbu qui n'avait même pas eu la décence de préciser son propos.

« Faudra que tu me la refasses, déclara-t-il.

– Hors de question ! » répliqua Mathieu d'un ton sans appel.

Le groupe prit donc le chemin du retour pendant que les deux énergumènes se chamaillaient comme des enfants de cinq ans.

.

Ils ne se réunirent de nouveau que quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le dispositif de retour vers le futur fut achevé. Antoine et Nyo reçurent un message leur demandant de venir admirer l'œuvre et précisant que leur aide allait être requise pour les premiers tests. Ils furent accueillis dès leur arrivée par un Prof d'un enthousiasme débordant qui leur présenta le petit appareil de sa création. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon et la précieuse invention était posée sur une table basse devant eux. Noir et plutôt anguleux, il avait à peu près la taille d'un œuf et était couvert de petites lumières qui clignotaient de temps à autre. Très kitsch, en somme. Nyo s'en saisit avec précautions et le regarda sous tous les angles avant de demander :

« Et ça marche comment ?

– C'est très simple, répondit son génial inventeur. Il suffit de le lancer sur la cible. Le capteur spécial va repérer la temporalité différentielle et activer un mécanisme qui la renverra directement à son époque.

– C'est pas très pratique comme système, commenta Antoine. Ni très discret. Et je doute que quiconque ici soit assez précis pour toucher quelqu'un, à moins de se mettre directement sous son nez.

– En fait, il a un rayon d'action de 1,02 mètres. Et il faut que la cible reste dans cette zone pendant environ deux secondes. Il résiste aux chocs, donc ce n'est pas grave s'il tombe par terre. Cependant, tâchez d'en prendre soin. C'est le seul dispositif que nous ayons à notre disposition pour le moment et j'aimerais m'assurer qu'il marche avant d'en créer de nouveaux. D'autant que nous n'avons pas de réserves illimitées de matériel.

– Et je refuse de chanter à nouveau pour un hermite taré fan de barbes, intervint Mathieu.

– J'essaierais bien de te convaincre de le faire, mais comme l'hermite taré en question refuse de me voir, râla Antoine…

– Mais moi j'aimerais bien voir ça, s'exclama Nyo !

– Pour en revenir au sujet, recentra Alexis, il faut qu'on teste ça le plus tôt possible. Donc voilà le programme du jour : on trouve un Plastique et on voit si ça fonctionne correctement.

– Si ça fonctionne, déjà » nuança Antoine en s'attirant un regard noir du Prof, qui lui répliqua sèchement que ses inventions marchaient toujours.

« Des questions ?

– Oui, répondit Nyo. On a un plan ? Parce que je doute qu'on arrivera à grand-chose en parcourant Paris dans tous les sens et en jetant ça sur tous les gens suspects, surtout si les Plastiques sont aussi difficiles à repérer que tu le dis…

– N'ayez crainte, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, affirma le Prof en sortant un autre appareil de sa poche et en le brandissant fièrement devant lui. Un détecteur de temporalité différentielle ! »

Dans les faits, l'appareil en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un détecteur de Dragon Ball, mais au lieu de l'écran vert obscure se tenait un écran GPS.

« Il a un rayon d'action de cent mètres, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

– Ça va vraiment suffire, demanda Nyo ?

– Sachant que la Brigade a déjà défini plusieurs localisations potentielles, je pense que oui, répondit Alexis. Du coup, maintenant qu'on a tout, on peut s'y mettre tout de suite. Sauf si quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Ce n'était le cas de personne, et ils se mirent donc en route après avoir convenu avec le Prof qu'il resterait ici pour surveiller Wifi et commencer à travailler sur le modèle définitif de son invention dès qu'ils sauraient si elle marche. Mathieu aurait aimé laisser une autre personnalité plus bruyante, histoire d'avoir des vacances, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les laisser seules sans qu'elles fassent de bêtises. Surtout une en particulier…

« Voyons gamin, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu as une telle image de moi… » répliqua le Patron.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et le temps qu'il réalise qu'il aurait éventuellement pu laisser Maître Panda, ils étaient déjà dans le métro en direction du Louvre et la bestiole chantait _Stuck in the middle with you_.

« Je vois pas du tout ce qu'on va faire là, s'interrogea Antoine. Pourquoi on trouverait des Plastiques dans les quartiers touristiques ?

– Déjà, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être discrets vu qu'on est les seuls à savoir qu'ils représentent une menace. Ensuite…j'en sais rien, mais selon mes infos on a des chances d'en trouver dans le coin.

– Et tu te poses pas plus de questions que ça ?

– Non. Pour l'instant, mes informations se sont toujours vérifiées. Pourquoi ça changerait ? »

En arrivant, ils ne trouvèrent rien et durent errer presque une heure dans les environs en râlant avant que le capteur repère quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils avaient perdu espoir que l'appareil avait émis un petit bip tandis qu'un point rouge apparaissait sur le bord de l'écran. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le groupe et ils se dirigèrent fébrilement vers l'endroit indiqué en espérant que le détecteur ne se soit pas trompé.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'origine de la temporalité différentielle, rebaptisée en chemin "paro" (parce que ce mot sert à tout), et se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres d'un jeune homme, dans une ruelle heureusement vide mis à part lui. Au premier abord, il n'avait rien de particulier et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna d'un mouvement élégant quoique un peu raide qu'ils comprirent ce qui le différenciait d'un humain normal. Des yeux d'un bleu pur au regard fixe. Une peau lisse et sans défaut. Un visage parfait. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de troublant, mais indéniablement attirant. Ils ne l'auraient certainement pas remarqué s'ils n'avaient pas été au courant, mais à cet instant, personne n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce point : ils étaient bel et bien en face d'un Parfait.

« Mathieu, c'est toi qui as le dispositif ? » siffla Alexis entre ses dents.

L'intéressé acquiesça en raffermissant sa prise sur l'appareil qu'il venait de saisir dans sa poche. C'était le moment de vérité. Le baptême du feu. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

« Bon, tu la lances ta boule de geisha, gamin ? On a pas toute la journée ! » s'impatienta le Patron dans sa tête.

Le Plastique commençait à repartir et lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus être dans son champ de vision, Mathieu lança l'objet du mieux qu'il put. Ce dernier décrivit une courbe gracieuse et toucha la jambe de l'être du futur avant de s'écraser au sol. Les diodes s'allumèrent, il émit un petit bruit et la cible se tourna vers eux en leur jetant un regard interrogateur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose…et disparut soudain dans bruit sec et léger.

Nos amis s'entre-regardèrent, aucun d'eux n'étant certain d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. La rue était désormais vide : plus de trace ni du Plastique, ni de l'invention du Prof. Antoine brisa le silence en déclarant d'un ton hésitant :

« C'était…surprenant.

– Juste surprenant ? C'était génial, s'enthousiasma Nyo !

– En tout cas, bien joué Mathieu ! » reprit Antoine avec un sourire.

Il frappa amicalement l'épaule de son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. L'enthousiasme ne tarda pas à se généraliser, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur leur crainte que le dispositif ne marche pas ou ne touche pas la cible, le dernier regard lancé par cette dernière et surtout, sa disparition brutale.

« En parlant de ça, il faut qu'on trouve un nom à ce truc » déclara Nyo avec sérieux.

Ils y réfléchirent un instant, puis Mathieu proposa :

« Un warp. Je propose warp.

– Ouais, ça sonne bien.

– C'est exactement comme ça que je décrirais ce que ça fait !

– Tout le monde est d'accord, alors ? … Très bien. Ça s'appelle donc officiellement un warp » conclut le dessinateur d'un ton solennel.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller boire un verre pour célébrer la réussite de leur première mission, et Mathieu appela le Prof pour lui annoncer que le test était un succès, lui permettant ainsi de commencer à travailler sur la version finale du warp.

« Comment ça, "warp", s'indigna-t-il ?! C'est un prototype de fixation de temporalité différentielle.

– Un warp donc. » conclut Mathieu d'un ton catégorique.

Et c'est ainsi que nos Gaulois célébrèrent leur victoire autour d'un grand banquet avec de la cervoise et du sanglier à foison. Ah non, c'est Astérix…

Et c'est ainsi que nos amis festoyèrent autour d'une bonne bière. Nyo leur raconta ses progrès dans la maîtrise de son pouvoir, Antoine râla parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sien, et chacun commença à se dire que cette mission allait peut-être bien se passer, finalement. Même Alexis et Mathieu, qui étaient pourtant plus lucides à ce sujet, se prirent à penser la même chose. Ils espéraient sincèrement que l'avenir leur donnerait raison…

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine, et pour le dernier chapitre que je pourrai publier de France (ouais, après je pars en Allemagne mais normalement ça ne devrait pas trop se compliquer…au début du moins). Ce qui signe la fin de mon mois de vacances donc…mais passons.

Concernant la chanson que Mathieu doit chanter, il s'agit d'un morceau des Beards, un groupe australien à la capillatité faciale affirmée qui ne chante que des chansons de barbes. J'étais complètement obsédée par eux quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, et même maintenant je ne peux que vous conseiller d'essayer !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Gadgets

Bonjour à tous ! (je sais qu'il n'y a personne mais moi aussi j'ai des rêves, ok ? ;_;) Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit coup de mou…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous présente le chapitre 6, avec la fantastique présentation des gadgets swaggy de nos chers youtubers.

Par conséquent…l'action commence pour de bon au prochain chapitre ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? (bon, je sais que j'ai déjà perdu tout le monde sur les chapitres précédents mais je m'accrocherai à mon rêve jusqu'au bout ! )

Bref. Bonne lecture ?

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Routine, gadgets et swag ou Choisissez vos armes**

Pendant que le Prof travaillait sur la version finale du warp, les membres de la fine équipe des Missionnaires (ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter cette référence) s'entraînaient dans leur coin pour améliorer la maîtrise de leur pouvoir, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de continuer une vie normale.

Pour Mathieu, cela n'eut pas une si grande incidence que cela, puisqu'il pouvait compter sur son ubiquité pour compenser pendant ses tournages le temps qu'il perdait sur la mission. Mine de rien, ne pas avoir de costume à enfiler et enlever aidait beaucoup, tout comme avoir une équipe pour l'assister, même s'il s'agissait pour la plupart de poids morts (ne comptez pas sur le Patron pour trouver des vidéos tout public, ou sur le Hippie pour installer du matériel…).

Alexis, quant à lui, pouvait compter sur sa science infuse pour trouver toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour ses Points Culture, le problème étant que ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment pour les vannes. Il essayait donc de noter un maximum de choses pour ses prochains épisodes, se disant qu'il trouverait de quoi les rendre présentables plus tard. De toute façon, ce n'était jamais perdu.

Ainsi, les deux seules personnes qui n'étaient pas vraiment aidées étaient Nyo et Antoine, mais pour le moment, ils pouvaient profiter d'un instant de calme avant la tempête pour avancer dans leurs projets.

D'ailleurs, le dessinateur était justement en train de travailler sur son pouvoir. Il avait récemment découvert qu'en se concentrant sur ce que devait faire le dessin une fois sorti, ce dernier accomplissait l'action demandée. Il considérait que c'était lié à sa capacité à ne pas les faire sortir, puisque c'était ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il voulait qu'un dessin reste en place : imaginer qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Il était donc penché sur son œuvre aux alentours de onze heures du soir, éclairé seulement par une lampe de bureau et armé d'une feuille Canson et d'un crayon à papier. Il venait de dessiner un petit démon aux formes rondes, à mi-chemin entre une créature mignonne et malfaisante. Tout en lui donnant forme, il pensait à ce que ce dernier devait faire. Quelque chose d'assez simple et pourtant relativement complexe : il devait quitter la feuille, sauter sur son lit, faire un saut périlleux, frapper sa gomme s'il la trouvait et revenir d'où il venait, tout en évitant les obstacles que son créateur avait placés sur son chemin. La dernière partie était la plus délicate, puisqu'elle impliquait une certaine dose de libre arbitre. Il n'avait donné aucune instruction sur la nature des obstacles ou sur la façon de les éviter, et jusqu'à présent, ses expériences n'avaient pas été très fructueuses. Cependant, il comptait sur le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais concentré explicitement sur ce point, qui n'était donc pas gravé dans la trame de sa création.

Une fois le dessin terminé, la créature quitta la feuille comme prévu. Elle sauta par-dessus son pot à crayon, bondit sur le lit, évita la main de son créateur pendant son premier bond et en refit un pour effectuer son saut périlleux, chercha la gomme, ne la trouva pas, passa sous la lampe pour rejoindre la feuille et repéra finalement l'objet à frapper dessus, Nyo venant juste de l'y poser. Il lui donna donc quelques coups et rentra tranquillement sur sa feuille. Le dessinateur sourit, fier d'avoir trouvé seul comment résoudre le problème.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, il s'amusa à créer un singe qui devait rejoindre son étagère sans passer par le sol, et cette expérience ne réussit que lorsqu'il ajouta comme information qu'il devait s'aider des objets posés. Il avait découvert un peu plus tôt qu'il pouvait corriger certaines lacunes en les dictant à voix haute après la sortie du dessin, mais ses possibilités étaient beaucoup plus limitées que lorsqu'il était en train de le créer.

Enfin, il décida de dessiner une dernière créature qui ne devait se déplacer que dans les ombres, et réussit au troisième essai à lui faire faire exactement ce qu'il voulait, à savoir rester cachée le temps de trouver une opportunité de rejoindre sa feuille. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte à cette occasion que ses dessins disparaissaient et revenaient sous forme graphique lorsqu'ils échouaient leur mission. Ce n'est qu'une fois entièrement satisfait qu'il s'autorisa un vrai sourire, qui se transforma rapidement en un rire joyeux et triomphant.

Désormais, il était certain d'une chose : il était prêt !

Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de douter de la véracité de cette affirmation puisque dès le lendemain, il reçut un message lui annonçant que tout était prêt pour leur première traque officielle, et lui demandant de venir le plus tôt possible.

Il se rendit donc chez Mathieu le matin suivant, arrivant peu après Antoine qui le gratifia dès son arrivée d'un :

« Enfin ! Il était temps que t'arrives, ils ont refusé de me montrer les nouvelles inventions du Prof tant que t'étais pas là aussi ! »

Cet accueil agressif fut cependant largement atténué par son grand sourire, et tout le monde se réunit devant la table basse du salon, recouverte d'un drap pour masquer les précieuses créations. Ce n'est que lorsque tous furent installés que le détenteur de la science infuse…entama un discours pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient voir :

« Comme vous le savez, le fixateur de temporalité différentielle permet de renvoyer quiconque se trouve à une époque qui n'est pas la sienne d'où il vient. Cependant, nos ennemis ne se laisseront pas faire, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé le modèle final, ou plutôt les modèles finaux, comme des armes à part entière. Après des heures de travail…

– Bon, tu la dévoiles ta marchandise ? » l'interrompit une voix rauque reconnaissable entre toutes.

Tout le monde se tourna avec stupeur vers Mathieu, qui porta vivement la main à sa bouche en s'excusant. Même s'il n'était pas aussi impatient que les autres de savoir ce que cachait le Prof, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de le voir, il ressentait tout de même l'excitation ambiante et avait relâché son attention suffisamment pour que le Patron prenne le dessus.

« Bah quoi ? » intervint-il dans sa tête. « Je fais qu'exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pense ! »

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour interrompre le Prof, rétorqua Maître Panda. Il a beaucoup travaillé dessus et c'est son droit de vouloir ménager son effet. »

« Tu crois pas que Mathieu aurait mieux résisté que ça s'il avait pas été d'accord ? » ricana le Patron.

« Ohlala, les hommes alors… Vous êtes vraiment primaires. » râla la fille.

« Vos gueules ! » s'impatienta Mathieu, ramenant le calme sous son crâne de façon aussi brutale que temporaire.

Il s'excusa auprès du Prof en promettant de tenir le Patron, et ce dernier finit par accepter de continuer avec un air vexé. Il bougonna :

« Aucun respect. Voilà toute la reconnaissance à laquelle j'ai droit après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous…

– Mais on est reconnaissants, répliqua Nyo. Seulement, on a surtout hâte de voir quelles inventions géniales vous avez créées.

– Très bien, se calma-t-il enfin. Où en étais-je…

– "Après des heures de travail", répéta Antoine d'un ton obligeant.

– C'est ça. Après des heures de travail, de nombreux prototypes et divers tests, je suis désormais en mesure de vous proposer non pas un, mais trois fixateurs de temporalité différentielle, chacun avec un fonctionnement différent ! J'ai en outre créé un nouveau détecteur plus visuel et précis, qui fonctionne sous forme de scanner. Il est bien sûr évident que ce matériel doit être traité avec précaution. »

Voyant que son auditoire trépignait d'impatience et craignant d'être interrompu une seconde fois, le Prof décida qu'il en avait assez dit pour son introduction et acheva :

« Laissez-moi donc vous présenter vos armes ! »

En prononçant ces mots, il ôta la couverture d'un geste théâtrale dans un mouvement qui aurait pu tout envoyer au sol si les années d'expérience théorique du Prof dans le domaine de la présentation de gadgets ne l'avait pas rendu aussi précis.

Sur la table s'étendaient donc toute une série d'objets dignes des plus grands films d'espionnage. Tout d'abord, il y avait un genre de boule qui ressemblait beaucoup au warp original, quoique un peu plus grosse.

« La bombe à vortex temporel instantané, expliqua le Prof. Elle fonctionne un peu comme le prototype de fixateur de temporalité différentielle, mais avec un système d'activation à retardement de trois secondes et un rayon d'action de deux mètres. »

Il leur montra comment s'en servir, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué puisqu'il s'agissait, comme pour une grenade classique, de tirer une petite goupille avant de lancer.

« Notez que c'est le choc qui va confirmer son activation. Donc tant qu'elle n'a rien heurté, vous pouvez la désactiver.

– Pas d'explosion en plein air, en somme, remarqua Antoine d'un air un peu déçu.

– Non, en effet. À moins de lancer un projectile qui l'atteindra sur sa trajectoire pour l'activer. Cependant, il lui faut une seconde pour créer le vortex, ce qui signifie qu'un choc artificiel précédant le lancer est aussi possible, quoique difficile à réaliser.

– Et on en a combien, demanda Mathieu ? Parce que je ne retourne pas chez le vieux.

– Vous en avez douze en tout.

– Il ne faudra pas les gaspiller, donc.

– Mais moi je veux t'entendre chanter, se plaignit Nyo.

– Non. »

Ils allaient commencer à se chamailler, mais la dispute fut tuée dans l'œuf lorsque le second objet fut présenté.

« C'est quoi cette espèce d'araignée ? » demanda Antoine en se saisissant d'un étrange disque métallique d'où dépassaient de fines tiges de métal articulées.

« C'est un fixateur de temporalité différentielle à effet local, expliqua son génial inventeur. Un simple contact avec un être issu d'une temporalité différentielle suffit à l'activer et le renvoyer chez-lui. Voyez-vous, poursuivit-il en le prenant des mains du youtuber à lunettes, les appendices s'étendent pour s'adapter à la main de l'utilisateur et s'y fixer. Ainsi, il est facile à transporter et discret. Il s'agit de plus du seul appareil pouvant fonctionner plusieurs fois, puisque contrairement aux autres, il peut rester dans notre temporalité pendant et après usage. Il faut toutefois penser à le recharger souvent. Il a une autonomie de 72h avec un temps de chargement total de 6h30, et peut s'activer 24 fois en une heure lorsqu'il est complètement chargé. Ah, et il lui faut un contact direct de 0,75 secondes pour s'activer. Je travaille sur une meilleure version, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai réduire ce temps de beaucoup. »

L'objet passa de main en main pour que tout le monde puisse l'admirer tandis que le Prof ajoutait :

« Pour plus de confort, je vous conseille de le fixer sur un gant.

– Génial ! » souffla Nyo, impressionné, lorsqu'il eut l'objet dans les mains. « Un gant warp !

– Un fixateur de temporalité différentielle à effet local, jeune homme, répliqua son créateur d'un ton sec. Je vous prierais d'arrêter de donner ces noms ridicules à mes inventions.

– Mais gant warp a le mérite d'être simple, répondit Alexis.

– Je…vous… » s'offusqua le Prof avant de pousser un soupir d'indignation.

Il détourna la tête, vexé. Nyo tenta de s'excuser, mais fut devancé par Mathieu qui fut un peu moins délicat :

« Tu vas arrêter de bouder pour rien ? C'est qu'un nom ! Tu as les tiens qui sont précis et compliqués, et on a les nôtres qui sont simples et pratiques. C'est juste une façon plus courte de les appeler, pas un manque de respect. Donc si tu pouvais éviter de monter sur tes grands chevaux à chaque fois, ça nous ferait gagner du temps. »

Sa personnalité le fixa d'un air excédé, prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêta à laisser sortir une réplique assassine et ne lâcha finalement qu'un long soupir agacé en détournant le regard. Il finit par se résigner et passa à l'objet suivant, qui s'avérait être une paire de lunettes de soleil d'aspect parfaitement banal.

« Voici une nouvelle version du détecteur de temporalité différentielle. Il fonctionne comme un scanner, et permet à leur porteur de repérer tout ce qui est issu d'une autre temporalité. J'ai en outre ajouté une visée nocturne qu'on peut activer en appuyant sur un bouton situé à gauche, on ne sait jamais. »

Alexis s'en empara et les enfila d'un mouvement fluide en demandant :

« Ça marche aussi avec les objets ?

– Bien sûr. Et il y a une manière très simple de le démontrer. »

Ce disant, il prit la grenade et l'agita lentement devant les yeux du guide, qui s'exclama :

« Void stuff ! Ça marche exactement comme le void stuff dans Doctor Who !

– C'est vrai ?! Fais voir ! » demanda Antoine.

Pendant quelques minutes, tout le monde s'amusa avec les lunettes, excités comme des enfants devant leurs cadeaux de Noël. En fait, Alexis se désolait presque que le dispositif ne soit pas monté sur des vieilles lunettes 3D en carton comme dans la série, même s'il savait que leur modèle était bien plus discret et pratique.

« En fait, on aurait dû appeler ça "void stuff" au lieu de "paro", remarqua Antoine.

– Ouais mais paro c'est plus…_paro_, répliqua Mathieu.

– Et puis "lunettes de paro", c'est mieux que "lunettes de void stuff" je trouve, ajouta Nyo.

– "Lunettes DE paro" ? J'aurais dit "lunettes À paro", s'interrogea Mathieu.

– On a des lunettes DE soleil et des lunettes DE vue. Bien sûr que c'est des lunettes de paro, argumenta Nyo.

– Mais on parle de lunettes À vision nocturne.

– Donc ça serait lunettes à vision paro. Et c'est trop long.

– Mais ça sonne mieux.

– Je préfère lunettes de paro, intervint Antoine. C'est court et efficace. Comme ma B*TE !

– D'accord, va pour lunettes de paro, céda Mathieu.

– À cause de ma B*TE, le taquina Antoine ?

– Mais ce sont des lunettes à scanner détecteur de temporalité différentielle intégré… » se défendit faiblement le Prof, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son créateur qui suffit à le convaincre que toute tentative de résistance était vaine.

Ne restait donc plus sur la table que…

« Une brosse à dent électrique et de la ventoline ?! » demanda Antoine d'un air surpris et dubitatif.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, puis sur les objets présents sur la table. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, se disaient-ils. Ça y ressemblait mais ce n'était pas…

« Mais…qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?! » demanda Nyo.

Parce que oui, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un manche de brosse à dents électrique et d'une ventoline. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Prof avec un regard interrogateur, et ce dernier expliqua :

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes surpris par mon lance fixateur de temporalité différentielle balistique. J'ai pensé qu'un objet ressemblant trop à une arme risquerait de vous rendre suspects auprès de nos ennemis et des autorités, aussi j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux parties distinctes et indépendantes. Mais voyez-vous, en fixant l'aérosol-doseur de salbutamol modifié au manche de la brosse à dent électrique, nous obtenons un dispositif permettant de propulser à grande vitesse de petits fixateurs de temporalité différentielle, dont le petit rayon d'action est compensé par leur rapidité d'activation. En effet, ils renvoient la cible à son époque dès qu'ils entrent en contact avec elle.

– Donc ça marche comme une arme à feu.

– C'est à peu près ça.

– Et le bouton de la brosse à dent, c'est la gâchette ?

– Exactement jeune homme. Malheureusement, l'aérosol-doseur n'est pas suffisamment solide pour supporter plus d'une fois la pression liée au lancement du projectile, aussi n'est-ce qu'une arme à un coup. Cependant, je suis en train de travailler sur un modèle à répétition qui devrait être prêt dans les semaines à venir.

– Ça veut dire que chaque ventoline ne contient qu'un warp ?

– C'est ça.

– Donc on va devoir se promener avec plein de ventolines dans nos poches ?

– Euh…et bien…en effet oui.

– Ça va être discret ça…

– Et pratique surtout…

– On en a beaucoup, s'enquit Mathieu ?

– J'en ai fait une cinquantaine pour le moment.

– On va encore devoir rationner donc.

– Mathieu, soupira Alexis. C'est quand même pas un drame de devoir chanter pour l'Hermite. En plus ton interprétation lui a beaucoup plu ! Donc on peut espérer qu'il sera plus amical la prochaine fois. »

Pour toute réponse, le vétéran habité par un panda chanteur grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe que personne ne prit la peine de relever.

« Donc pour résumer, on a des grenades warp, un gant warp, des lunettes de paro et des pisto-warp ? Mais c'est génial, s'enthousiasma Nyo ! Bien joué Prof !

– Oh euh…merci, mais ce n'était pas si compliqué, répondit-il en s'empourprant.

– Pas si compliqué ? Vous avez quand même inventé de toute pièce des dispositifs de voyage temporel en moins de deux semaines. C'est brillant, renchérit Antoine.

– Il a raison, ajouta Alexis. Je ne sais pas comment on se serait débrouillés sans vous. »

Mathieu se contenta de sourire, n'osant pas trop lancer de fleurs à sa propre personnalité. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était très fier de son Prof, qui à l'instant ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était gêné par cette avalanche de compliments. Ne sachant que dire, il se contenta d'ajouter :

« Je tiens à préciser que vous pouvez encore tout à fait vous brosser les dents avec la crosse du lance fixateur de temporalité différentielle balistique…et il donne l'heure. »

Personne ne sut quoi répondre, et c'est finalement avec un tout autre sujet qu'Alexis reprit la conversation :

« Par contre, on a un système de communication ? Je pense que ça pourrait être utile.

– En effet. Je n'y ai pas encore consacré de temps puisque ce n'était pas aussi urgent que les différentes versions des détecteur et fixateur de temporalité différentielle, mais je vais m'y mettre dès à présent.

– Parfait. Pour l'instant, on a largement assez de moyens de communication à disposition, mais je pense qu'on pourra en avoir besoin à l'avenir. »

Après cette merveilleuse présentation, le Prof et le guide se lancèrent donc dans une discussion sur la solution la plus adaptée à leur petit groupe, et les autres s'amusèrent comme des fous avec leurs nouveaux jouets.

« On ne joue pas, se défendit Nyo. On les prend en main. C'est différent ! »

Ils passèrent donc une partie de l'après-midi à jouer à cache-cache dans la cave de l'immeuble pour tester la vision nocturne des lunettes, et discutèrent ensuite du programme des prochains jours.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine !

Je me suis vraiment amusée à essayer de trouver comment leur faire un matériel efficace mais quand même un peu kitsch. Le pisto-warp m'a pas mal posé problème à vrai dire, quoique rétrospectivement j'aurais pu prendre un pistolet à eau… Mais j'aime bien ma version finale.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (ha. ha. ha.), et à la prochaine !


	8. Man vs Plastique

Bonjour à tous ! (s'exclama-t-elle devant une assemblée imaginaire)

Je m'excuse pour le retard, mes cours ont commencés en Allemagne et globalement, je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. Reste à espérer que je vais reprendre du poil de la bête, ça m'embêterait de ne pas finir cette fanfic…

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Marche héroïque, combat épique et rencontres inattendues ou Man vs Plastiques**

C'est donc dès le lendemain que commença leur seconde traque de Parfaits. Alexis leur avait expliqué qu'il avait désormais les informations nécessaires sur leur localisation, mais qu'il valait mieux commencer en douceur avant de s'attaquer à leur base. Ils se rendirent donc de nouveau dans le quartier du Louvre, beaucoup mieux équipés que la dernière fois.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du métro d'une démarche assurée de sauveurs du monde, le soleil se reflétant sur leurs lunettes aux verres insondables. Chacun portait à la main droite un fin gant noir sur lequel était fixé leur gant warp, et ils portaient en bandoulière un sac contenant leurs armes, à savoir…principalement des ventolines trafiquées. Mais le fait qu'ils soient armés de brosse à dents contre la plus grande menace de leur époque ne changeait rien au côté héroïque de la scène, alors concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'image des quatre youtubers sortant du métro d'un air conquérant et totalement badass, et oublions tout le reste. Il est d'ailleurs fort regrettable qu'aucune musique de fond à base de guitare électrique bien lourde n'ait été en train de résonner à la sortie de la bouche de métro à cet instant…

Alexis jeta un œil à leur nouveau détecteur de paro, qui disposait désormais d'une fonction qui décelait les temporalités différentielles à une plus grande distance, quoique de façon très imprécise, et annonça à ses coéquipiers qu'ils devaient se diriger vers la Seine pour trouver des Plastiques. Ils se mirent donc en route, mais à peine avaient-ils parcouru quelques mètres qu'ils durent s'arrêter à cause de…

« Hey mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Antoine Daniel ! Oh, et c'est Mathieu Sommet, là ! Et…Linksthesun ?! Mais c'est Noël en fait ! »

En effet, tout le monde l'avait oublié, mais ils avaient aussi des fans en dehors, qui ignoraient totalement qu'ils étaient en mission pour sauver le monde et qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas ignorer. Ils masquèrent du mieux qu'ils purent leur frustration et Antoine répondit :

« Haha, démasqués ! Ça valait bien le coup qu'on mette des lunettes de soleil tiens…

– Ouais d'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez tous les mêmes ? Et c'est quoi ces gants ? Vous sortez d'une convention ou un truc du genre ?

– Oh ça…euh…

– C'est pour un projet en cours. On sait pas trop ce que ça va donner donc on peut pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais on prévoit un truc ensemble » expliqua Alexis, sauvant ainsi la mise à Antoine qui ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est énorme ! Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

– Justement parce qu'on ne sait pas encore ce que ça va donner, on en est juste à l'ébauche en fait. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler…

– Oui oui, bien sûr. … J'en reviens pas ! Une collaboration entre vous, ça va être monstrueux ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! »

Le reste de la conversation fut plutôt anecdotique mais assez prenant pour que personne sauf Nyo ne fasse attention au petit BIP qu'émit le détecteur de paro. Ce dernier n'osa cependant pas prévenir les autres, et ne se sentit vraiment alarmé que lorsqu'il _le_ vit au milieu de la foule. Un autre Plastique.

Celui-ci avait une peau mate, des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et des yeux marrons presque noirs. Il ne bougeait pas et se tenait droit dans la foule telle une statue, lisse et sans défauts, qui se serait perdue au milieu de tous ces gens grouillants et imparfaits. En fait, il était si immobile que le dessinateur avait failli ne pas voir la matière paro qui se dégageait de lui. Toutefois, aucun doute ne fut plus possible lorsqu'il le vit se mettre en marche. Les étranges particules fourmillaient sur son passage, et Nyo fut tellement absorbé par ce spectacle qu'il ne reprit conscience de la situation que lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner d'eux.

Il attira discrètement l'attention de Mathieu, qui se trouvait à côté de lui et n'était pas en train de parler, et lui indiqua le Parfait qu'il avait repéré.

« Ok, on bouge » décida le vétéran avant d'inventer un prétexte pour se débarrasser du gêneur.

Évidemment, ils n'avaient rien contre les fans. Celui-ci était même plutôt sympathique, pour être honnête. Mais là…c'était de leur avenir à tous dont on parlait, donc dans cette situation, même le meilleur fan du monde dérangeait un peu.

Après s'être libérés, il annonça donc à ses amis la découverte de Nyo et ils se mirent en route dans la direction qu'avait suivie le Plastique. Pendant un instant, tous se demandèrent à jusqu'à quel point être connus allait poser problème pendant leur mission. Mais il valait mieux ne pas y songer maintenant et se concentrer plutôt sur la façon dont ils allaient neutraliser leur nouvelle cible.

Alexis leur expliqua qu'il valait mieux éviter de se faire reconnaître et qu'ils devaient donc se faire discrets, tandis que Mathieu soulignait qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller leurs munitions, et qu'un affrontement direct, quoique plus risqué, serait peut-être plus adapté contre un adversaire seul.

« Et ça n'a rien à voir avec notre fournisseur, bien sûr, soupira leur guide…

– Évidemment que non, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça.

– Oh, rien… Mais il va peut-être falloir que tu t'en remettes et que tu acceptes que pour le bien de notre mission, tu vas certainement devoir encore chanter des chansons de barbe. Et puis franchement, c'est pas la mort !

– Ouais, t'as raison… Mais même sans ça, je pense qu'il vaut mieux économiser les munitions, des fois qu'on en ait besoin pour plus tard.

– Bon, c'est toi le vétéran après tout. Mais j'espère quand même que tu ne dis pas ça pour des raisons aussi égoïstes que ton problème avec l'Hermite du Temps.

– Non non, t'inquiète. J'ai pas envie de devoir rechanter pour lui, mais c'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je pense ça. »

Ils parlaient tout en suivant de loin le Plastique, espérant pouvoir discrètement l'acculer dans un endroit plus isolé où ils ne risqueraient pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Tout à leur discussion, ils ne firent malheureusement pas attention au deuxième petit BIP émis par le détecteur et ne réalisèrent donc pas que d'autres étaient dans les parages.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin une rue peu fréquentée, leur cible se retourna et les aperçut. Elle accéléra donc le pas, visiblement inquiète, et se sachant repéré, Alexis décida que la solution la moins risquée était de l'abattre à distance avec le pisto-warp. Il le sortit de sa poche, la première cartouche déjà en place, visa, tira…et échoua lamentablement, ne réussissant qu'à rendre leurs intentions plus qu'évidentes. Le Plastique prit la fuite, suivi de près par les quatre youtubers en mission.

Cette tentative malencontreuse lui valut un regard noir de Mathieu qui siffla entre ses dents :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'amuses à gaspiller des munitions comme ça ?

– Désolé. Mais on était déjà repérés, donc je pensais que ça valait le coup d'essayer. »

Leur victime tourna dans une ruelle et soudain, la donne changea complètement. Un groupe de Plastiques leur barrait la route, et ils découvrirent en se retournant qu'un autre leur coupait toute retraite. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir se battre.

Conscients que leurs lunettes de paro ne feraient que les gêner, ils les ôtèrent et les rangèrent dans une poche. Le vétéran souffla :

« Ça sert à rien de faire des plans en général mais juste…Alexis, essaie de rester en retrait. En tant que guide, on ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre, et c'est pas vraiment ton rôle de te battre non plus. »

L'intéressé soupira, mais acquiesça malgré ses réticences, conscient de la véracité des paroles de son ami.

« Et ils sont combien ?

– J'en vois huit.

– Ça fait le double de nous. On est carrément en sous-effectif là…

– Plus pour longtemps » répondit Mathieu.

Et soudain, ils furent cinq.

« Bah voilà gamin ! Il était temps que tu me laisses sortir, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit. » commenta le nouvel arrivant de sa voix rauque inimitable.

Le Patron prit un instant pour jauger la situation, et ajouta après un regard à leurs adversaires :

« En fait, je me sens à nouveau à l'étroit…mais pas pour les mêmes raisons si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il arborait un sourire carnassier qui ne rassura personne. Cependant, il fallait admettre qu'être cinq était déjà un net progrès, surtout avec le Patron de leur côté. Enfin…pour autant qu'il puisse être du côté de quelqu'un.*

« Par contre, on n'a pas de gant pour lui, remarqua Alexis.

– C'est pas grave, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour leur mettre mon poing dans le… »

Heureusement pour tout le monde, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se faire attaquer. Des deux côtés en même temps.

« Hey, on se fait prendre en sandwich c'est sympa ! Approchez mes minets, venez voir papa ! »

Le reste de la scène fut assez brouillon, toute l'action se déroulant à peu près en même temps.

Pendant que tout le monde était occupé avec le Patron, Nyo avait eu le temps de griffonner quelques petits aigles qui s'étaient jetés au visage des Plastiques les plus proches, les aveuglant temporairement et lui donnant ainsi l'opportunité de s'en débarrasser en toute tranquillité pendant qu'ils étaient occupés avec ses créations miniatures. Le premier Plastique qui disparut après avoir touché son gant le surprit un instant, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et parvint à en éliminer deux autres de la même façon, fourbe mais efficace. Intelligemment, en somme.

Pour Mathieu, ce fut un peu plus compliqué puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller tout le monde, et devait aussi veiller à ce que sa personnalité la plus sombre ne dérape pas trop. Pour le moment, c'était déjà très limite mais ça restait dans le domaine de l'acceptable. Il n'était pas des plus utiles pour mettre leurs adversaires hors d'état de nuire, mais il était indéniable que sa manie de les tripoter, ou comme il disait, de « tâter la marchandise », était extrêmement efficace pour semer le trouble parmi eux. Quant aux représailles, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci. Le Patron était parfaitement capable de se défendre il en avait probablement déjà tripoté des plus dangereux que ça dans sa mémoire théorique.

Un peu rassuré mais pas trop, il se concentra sur le Plastique qui venait de se jeter sur lui, et qu'il n'avait pu éviter que de justesse grâce à la précognition qu'il avait pris soin d'activer avant que les choses dégénèrent. Il eut quelques difficultés à se réajuster et faillit plusieurs fois se prendre des coups dévastateurs, mais était toujours sauvé par les réflexes fulgurants qui lui conférait sa vision, ainsi que les notions d'auto-défense que la Brigade avait réussies à implanter dans son cerveau. Il arriva finalement à bout de son opposant avec une technique sournoise qui consista à faire sortir le Hippie juste derrière lui pour le déconcentrer et lui faire baisser sa garde. Cela fonctionna parfaitement, puisqu'il se retourna en entendant une voix hallucinée et un peu paniquée s'écrier :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'en ai trop pris ! »

Mathieu eut donc tout le loisir d'utiliser son gant dans le dos offert de son adversaire, et put rappeler sa personnalité droguée pour s'occuper de son second Parfait, qui s'avéra être une cible beaucoup plus facile puisqu'elle se débattait pour échapper au Patron, qui avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

« Bah bravo, tu viens de faire disparaître la plus baisable ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Alexis restait en retrait et tâchait de garder un œil vigilant sur la scène pour éviter que les choses tournent mal. Ce fut d'ailleurs une excellente idée, puisque pendant que tout le monde était occupé à se battre, une Plastique s'était éloignée du groupe et appelait du renfort. Le guide était beaucoup trop loin pour l'atteindre à temps, mais la voie était cependant assez dégagée.

Faisant fi de son précédent échec, il fixa d'un mouvement vif une nouvelle ventoline sur son manche de brosse à dents et appuya sur la détente. Le coup partit, presque sans recul puisque la propulsion n'avait pas besoin d'être très puissante, et atteignit sa cible en pleine poitrine. Il eut le temps de la voir relever la tête d'un air surpris juste avant qu'elle disparaisse comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Triomphant, il jeta un regard empli de fierté aux alentours, avant de réaliser que personne ne l'avait vu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un coup, il perdit le grand sourire qui venait de s'installer sur son visage et bougonna que c'était toujours quand il était le plus classe que personne ne faisait attention. Le monde était vraiment injuste…

« Mais non, commenta Plectrum dans sa tête… Tu le mérites. »

Enfin, Antoine se débrouilla plutôt bien malgré son absence de pouvoir particulier. Il fut un peu déstabilisé au début par ses propres capacités avant de se rappeler ce qu'Alexis avait dit sur les notions de combat rapproché que la Brigade leur avait données en plus de la prescience, du pouvoir et de la mission. Ce n'était pas grand-chose bien sûr, et il n'était pas en mesure de faire des acrobaties ou même de porter des combos dévastateurs. En revanche, combiné avec sa précognition qu'il maîtrisait désormais presque à la perfection, cela lui conférait d'excellents réflexes et lui permettait d'éviter correctement les coups, et même de répondre de façon tout à fait acceptable et bien meilleure que ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. En fait, ça lui permettait surtout de garder la tête à peu près froide dans cette situation d'urgence et ne pas se laisser dépasser par sa situation.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir quelques problèmes au début. Il avait parfaitement compris comment dévier les coups portés par son adversaire, mais ne parvenait pas à le toucher plus d'une demi-seconde. Il parvint finalement à attraper son bras et s'y accrocher, ce qui le fit disparaître sous ses doigts.

Il aurait volontiers pris le temps de souffler après cette première victoire, mais la suite des événements ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Juste au moment où son premier Plastique disparaissait, il eut soudain un flash où il en voyait un autre l'attaquer par derrière. Il eut donc tout juste le temps de se retourner en se baissant pour éviter le coup, attraper de sa main encore libre et non-gantée le poignet de son adversaire et plaquer celle qui venait de se libérer contre son ventre. Surpris, l'autre n'eut pas le temps de se dérober et disparut lui aussi, le laissant soudain dans une position beaucoup moins classe.

Il se redressa donc pour constater que tout le monde en avait fini aussi, ou était très proche de l'avoir fait. Le combat s'acheva quelques secondes plus tard, et après un regard à la ronde, il s'avéra que plus un Plastique n'était en vue.

Un silence s'installa pendant que tout le monde tentait de calmer les battements de leur cœur et de se remettre de leurs émotions, et Mathieu en profita pour faire revenir le Patron dans sa tête.

« En fait, c'est plus long que ça en a l'air trois-quarts de seconde, constata Antoine au bout d'un moment.

– Je suis d'accord, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si ça avait été instantané, répondit Mathieu.

– Moi je trouve que ça va, intervint Nyo. Mais c'est peut-être parce que mes Plastiques étaient trop occupés à se battre contre mes dessins pour s'occuper de m'éviter…

– À ce sujet, super technique Nyo, le félicita Alexis !

– Haha, merci. C'était un peu fourbe mais je me suis dit que c'était pas important.

– T'as eu raison. D'ailleurs, ils sont passés où ?

– Mes dessins ? Ils disparaissent toujours au bout de quelques minutes.

– Mais Richard est resté pendant des heures ! s'exclama Antoine avec un air d'incompréhension.

– En fait, expliqua Mathieu, les pouvoirs sont souvent beaucoup plus puissants lors de la première utilisation. Après ça se tasse. Par exemple, j'ai réussi à faire sortir trois personnalités d'un coup la première fois que le mien s'est activé, mais maintenant je suis limité à deux en même temps.

– Trois ? C'était lesquelles ? demanda Antoine, intrigué.

– Le Patron, le Hippie et le Geek. Les trois naturelles.

– Comment ça "naturelles" ?

– Le Prof a été introduit par la Brigade qui avait en avait besoin pour…tout ce qui est technologique en fait, comme maintenant. Après, je me le suis approprié, mais à la base il n'est pas de moi. La Fille, c'est un peu particulier parce que…j'en avais besoin pour faire quelque chose. Donc elle a été créée plus tard, et de façon un peu artificielle. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'avais plus de mal à l'introduire dans mes émissions, maintenant que j'y pense… Et le Panda, comme vous le savez, il n'était pas là avant. Les trois autres, elles étaient déjà là de base. Et malheureusement, c'est pas comme les starters dans Pokémon : elles peuvent être très utiles, mais c'est loin d'être les plus faciles à vivre. Au contraire, même… »

La conversation revint ensuite sur leur affrontement, puis ils décidèrent après un instant d'indécision qu'il leur fallait célébrer cette nouvelle victoire dignement. Cette traque avait été plus compliquée que prévu, mais malgré quelques couacs, tout s'était très bien passé.

Ils durent s'arrêter sur le chemin du retour à cause de nouveaux fans, et finirent par se demander combien de fois ils auraient à utiliser leur histoire de collaboration. S'ils s'en servaient trop souvent, ils allaient finir par devoir en faire une pour de bon… Et pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils avaient tout un futur à sauver !

* * *

*Il a plutôt tendance à être devant ou derrière, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dir/PAF !/

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que leur combat est agréable à lire, l'action a toujours été mon gros point faible.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine !


	9. Piège

Bonjour à tous ! *arrive en triomphe dans une salle complètement vide*

Désolée pour le retard, le coup de mou perdure et j'ai commencé une intégrale de Kaamelott. Mine de rien, c'est une activité plutôt chronophage, surtout si on ajoute ça à toutes les séries qui ont repris…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Traque, pièges et réflexions ou La routine habituelle quoi…**

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le quartier de la gare de l'Est. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la fine équipe avait quitté son terrain de chasse habituel, Alexis leur ayant indiqué qu'ils trouveraient plus de Plastiques dans cette zone, ce qui avait été confirmé par le nouveau détecteur du Prof. Plus encombrant, ce dernier pouvait repérer leurs ennemis dans toute la ville, mais il était impossible de le sortir de l'appartement. Par conséquent, Mathieu avait décidé de laisser le Geek chez lui pour le surveiller, et accessoirement tenir compagnie à Wifi.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient officiellement commencé leur traque et désormais, les Plastiques s'étaient faits plus rares et se méfiaient beaucoup plus. Ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'en bande et leur vigilance obligeait les Youtubers en mission à les abattre à distance pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir leur visage. Leur mission commençait donc à se corser, mais ils progressaient en conséquence et il était prévu qu'ils s'en prennent directement à leur base dans les jours à venir. À vrai dire, ils étaient déjà en train d'élaborer un plan d'attaque. Néanmoins, pour le moment, ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer à une autre zone pour réduire au maximum le nombre de leurs ennemis et faciliter la dernière étape de leur mission. D'autant qu'ils ne perdaient rien à rester un peu en forme pour leur attaque finale.

Ils étaient désormais suffisamment proches pour que leurs cibles soient affichées sur leur petit détecteur de paro, et ils ne tarderaient pas à les avoir en vue. Comme souvent ces dernières semaines, ils avaient lancé une traque de nuit. Les rues étaient moins fréquentées et il leur était donc plus facile d'éliminer les Plastiques discrètement, d'autant que le manque de lumière ne leur posait aucun de problème avec la vision nocturne de leurs lunettes. Il n'était pas encore très tard, et 22h venaient de sonner lorsqu'ils aperçurent leurs cibles. Ils étaient groupés et semblaient parler de quelque chose que personne ne comprit, mais ils ne faisaient pas spécialement attention à cela, les Plastiques ayant tendance à parler en langage codé avec un fort accent du futur qui sonnait pour eux de la même manière que du français de France doit sonner pour un Québecois. Donc non seulement ils ne comprenaient pas une partie des mots, mais en plus ils ne parvenaient pas à rester vraiment sérieux face à l'évolution de la langue.

Tels des agents surentraînés, le petit groupe se sépara en deux pour atteindre l'autre côté de la rue et pouvoir attaquer sur les deux flancs en même temps. Une fois en position, Alexis souffla dans sa montre trafiquée style agent secret, mais qui ressemblait quand même un peu à une montre Flik Flak, ce qui était tout de suite moins classe :

« On est en position. Je lance une grenade ?

– Oui. Ça fera un peu de ménage » répondit Antoine de l'autre côté.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la grenade warp fut lancée. Si le bruit qu'elle fit en atterrissant sembla alerter leurs cibles, elles n'eurent toutefois pas le temps de réagir à temps avant de se faire aspirer par le vortex temporel. Ne restaient plus que deux Plastiques qui tentèrent de s'enfuir et se firent barrer la route par les youtubers qui n'eurent aucune difficulté à les renvoyer à leur époque. Un bref coup d'œil au détecteur leur apprit que la zone avait été entièrement nettoyée, et c'est avec un certain étonnement que Nyo déclara :

« Ça aura été nettement plus facile que prévu, en fait…

– Ouais, sept d'un coup, on a géré, renchérit Antoine !

– Plus les deux restants. Je pense qu'on est prêts pour l'attaque finale maintenant.

– Ne vous surestimez pas trop, intervint Alexis. On a peut-être beaucoup progressé, mais une embuscade n'est rien face à l'attaque d'une base ennemie. Ils seront beaucoup plus nombreux que ça et ils risquent de nous donner pas mal de fil à retordre une fois que l'effet de surprise sera passé.

– Ouais, désolé… » soupira Nyo.

Il allait leur proposer de rentrer, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de la soirée, lorsque la montre récepteur de Mathieu sonna.

« A-allo Mathieu, demanda une voix aux accents geignards ?

– Oui, c'est moi. J'espère que t'appelles pas pour me dire que le chat a fait une bêtise, tu sais que je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable.

– N-non. J'ai repéré une activité anormale de Plastiques vers le Louvre, poursuivit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. Ils sont au moins quinze, tous groupés au même endroit.

– Tout ça ? Ça vaut peut-être le coup qu'on aille voir ça, en effet. »

Il prit le temps de demander leur avis aux autres, qui approuvèrent son idée. Ainsi, après avoir remercié le Geek pour cette information, il raccrocha et le groupe prit le métro en direction de l'endroit indiqué par la personnalité de Mathieu.

Une fois sur place, ils purent en effet constater que le petit n'avait pas menti. Les Plastiques étaient si nombreux que la place grouillait de paro, si bien qu'ils avaient presque du mal à voir combien d'ennemis étaient présents. Alexis, qui à cet instant portait le sac de munitions, sortit une grenade. Ils hésitaient à se déployer, mais étant donné le nombre d'ennemis et sachant qu'ils se trouvaient sur une place, ils n'étaient pas certains que ça serait vraiment utile.

Alors qu'il était en train de viser, Antoine et Mathieu se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et se jetèrent sur le sac…juste une seconde trop tard. Un flash venait de les avertir de ce qui allait se produire, mais ils ne purent réagir à temps pour empêcher la moto de foncer sur le guide à toute vitesse et lui arracher le sac des mains. Trop surpris pour réagir, ce dernier le lâcha sans même tenter de résister.

Un nuage de paro marquait le passage du conducteur, ne laissant plus aucun doute ni sur son identité, ni sur ses intentions. Il savait qui ils étaient et ce que ce sac contenait. Alexis pesta et Mathieu fut le premier à se ressaisir, ordonnant :

« Active le système de destruction ! C'est trop tard pour essayer de le rattraper. Maintenant ! »

Le guide ne se fit pas prier et sortit fébrilement la petite télécommande. Il l'alluma, entra le code et appuya sur le bouton d'activation aussi vite que ses mains tremblantes le lui permettaient, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus réactif. Enfin, alors que le véhicule était presque hors de vue, son conducteur disparut en emportant un ou deux autres Plastiques au passage, et la moto vint s'écraser dans un lampadaire dans un grand fracas métallique.

« Génial, soupira le vétéran. Comme ça je vais _encore_ devoir retourner chez l'Hermite et on va devoir attendre des semaines avant de pouvoir refaire un arsenal digne de ce nom…

– Je crois qu'on a un souci plus important pour le moment, Mathieu… » prévint Antoine.

En effet, avec toutes ces émotions, ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils se trouvaient face à un groupe important de Plastiques qui semblaient plus que prêts à en découdre. Ils avançaient rapidement vers eux avec une vitesse et des mouvements qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Voyant que son ami mettait trop de temps à réagir, Mathieu lui prit la grenade des mains, la dégoupilla et la lança du mieux qu'il put au milieu du groupe.

Par chance (et par un coup de pouce de l'auteur), il parvint à se débarrasser d'une bonne moitié des Plastiques restants, et les derniers se firent rapidement entraver par des ronces que Nyo venait de griffonner, ayant eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de sortir ses armes spéciales (à savoir un crayon à papier et un petit calepin). Il devenait de plus en plus rapide pour cela, même s'il devait avouer que ses créations avaient un air un peu bâclé. Mais dans le cas présent, il ne s'agissait que de plantes, donc il se sentait moins coupable.

Pour égaliser les chances, Mathieu fit apparaître le Patron qui râla qu'il ne voyait rien avec ses lunettes noires tout en refusant catégoriquement de les enlever. Personne ne prit cependant le temps de l'écouter se plaindre, puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà jetés dans le combat, profitant du trouble semé par les créations du dessinateur. Si une petite partie avait été suffisamment entravée pour ne pas offrir de grande résistance au warpage, le reste n'avait été qu'un peu ralenti et se défendit avec beaucoup plus de verve.

Même si les Plastiques ne semblaient pas s'être attendus à ce qu'il leur reste une grenade, force était de constater que contrairement à l'autre groupe, ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus sérieux maintenant qu'ils étaient presque désarmés et en position de faiblesse. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux…

Tandis qu'Antoine se défendait contre un ennemi qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, Mathieu vit un autre Plastique s'approcher dans son dos pour aider son camarade. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta sur lui comme une furie pour s'en débarrasser et protéger son ami.

L'autre n'était guère plus grand que lui, mais tout en muscle et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas apprécié cette interruption. Ayant déjà deux personnalités en action, faire diversion avec le Hippie était exclu, et il ne prêta aucune attention à la remarque de la Fille, qui lui proposait de le séduire grâce à son charme féminin.

Il évita de justesse un coup de poing, qui arriva malheureusement du mauvais côté et ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attraper pour le warper. En revanche, la précognition ne lui permit pas de voir venir l'autre qui heurta son ventre si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Un coup de genou partit ensuite droit sur son visage, mais par réflexe, presque par erreur, il parvint à l'éviter. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps si le Patron n'était pas venu lui prêter main forte. Quand bien même ils faisaient à peu près le même gabarit, la mémoire théorique de ce dernier en faisait un opposant bien plus féroce et redoutable que son créateur. Malgré tout, c'était lui qui avait le gant et il ne pouvait pas rester passif. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il profita donc du violent coup de pied que sa personnalité avait envoyé dans le tibia de son adversaire pour le renvoyer à son époque.

Il entendit Antoine le remercier alors qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre une respiration normale, mais le plus grand n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui avant de se faire agresser par un nouveau Plastique, qui ne fit toutefois pas long feu puisque Nyo l'avait lâchement warpé par derrière dès que l'affrontement avait commencé. L'honneur et le fair-play étaient le genre de valeurs qui allaient les mener à leur perte s'ils tentaient de s'y tenir, et ils en avaient très vite pris conscience. Malgré les connaissances implantées, ils savaient à peine se battre. Donc pour gagner, il fallait être rusé et saisir toutes les occasions qui se présentaient.

Malgré leur absence de scrupule, ce combat ne fut pas de tout repos. À vrai dire, il s'agissait du plus difficile auquel ils avaient été confrontés jusqu'à présent, et ils pouvaient constater à loisir les progrès qu'ils avaient faits depuis leur premier affrontement. Et surtout, ils n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer une chose : les Plastiques semblaient réellement déterminés à les tuer, cette fois. À côté, leurs dernières rencontres auraient presque été amicales.

Enfin, au terme d'une lutte acharnée, ils parvinrent à tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le dernier fut éliminé sans opposer de grande résistance, se sachant perdu. Il eut toutefois le temps de prononcer quelques mots d'un ton pensif avant de disparaître, renvoyé à son époque :

« Vous seriez tellement plus heureux, si vous étiez Parfaits… »

Sa voix était si douce et si empreinte de mélancolie et d'incompréhension qu'elle sembla flotter quelques secondes après la disparition de sa source. Tout le monde resta un instant immobile, comme sonné. C'était donc ça, le fameux charme des Plastiques… Si leur apparence parfaite était largement atténuée par le nuage de paro qu'ils dégageaient, leur voix en revanche, n'était ternie par rien. Ils finirent cependant par reprendre leurs esprits et une fois la joie de la victoire passée, ils réalisèrent toute l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer : ils étaient tombés dans un piège et désormais, ils étaient totalement désarmés à l'exception de leur gant et des rares munitions laissées chez Mathieu. À quelques jours à peine de leur attaque finale. Alors qu'ils avaient besoin de tout le matériel disponible. Alors qu'ils devaient se dépêcher avant que les Plastiques commencent à se multiplier.

« Alors que ça fait même pas une semaine que j'ai dû chanter _Bearded Nation_ pour le vieux… » se plaignit Mathieu.

Ils étaient mal. Vraiment mal.

« Antoine ? Je crois que tu saignes, remarqua Alexis une fois que la tension fut un peu retombée.

– Quoi ? Ah oui tiens, constata ce dernier après vérification. C'est marrant, je le sentais pas avant…

– Ça doit être l'adrénaline. Laisse-moi voir ça. »

Il s'avéra que l'estafilade qui s'étirait le long de son bras n'était pas très profonde et ne nécessiterait qu'un peu de désinfectant. Il se plaignit lorsque l'autre le palpa pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave, se fit traiter de chochotte et tous les deux commencèrent à se chamailler, ce qui était un signe évident que tout allait bien. Toutefois, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, envahi par une vague de rage. Il était en colère contre les Plastiques pour avoir blessé son ami, en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher…

« Mathieu, ça va ? T'as l'air crispé d'un coup. Tu es blessé aussi ? » demanda Nyo en le scrutant d'un air inquiet.

Il réalisa soudain que ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'il en avait mal, et que tout son visage s'était figé dans une expression furieuse. Surpris, il se détendit un peu et rassura le dessinateur en lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien. Si sa colère ne retomba pas complètement, elle fut toutefois largement atténuée par son étonnement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa réaction était aussi excessive. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se faisait blesser, pourtant. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'affecter autant.

Au début, ça avait bien sûr été difficil, mais il avait eu le temps de s'habituer au fait que ce genre de choses arrivait et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir à chaque fois. D'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une coupure plutôt superficielle, donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et pourtant, cette fois…ça l'énervait. Il parvint toutefois à se forcer à décrisper les poings, desserrer les dents et prendre une grande inspiration.

« Voilà gamin. Ça rentre mieux quand on se détend ! » commenta dans sa tête une voix dont le propriétaire n'est plus à présenter.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux vers minuit, la tête basse et la mine peu réjouie. Alexis et Mathieu firent un détour chez l'Hermite du Temps, sachant qu'ils ne risqueraient de toute façon pas de le réveiller vu sa position temporelle, et surtout pressés de récupérer les matériaux nécessaires pour créer leurs nouvelles armes dans les plus brefs délais. Ils devraient toutefois attendre le lendemain pour avoir le reste, les magasins d'électronique ayant, contre toute attente, des horaires d'ouverture et une position dans le temps tout à fait normales.

Et pendant qu'ils patientaient dans le sas de décompression temporelle, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que tout s'était trop bien passé jusqu'à présent. Ils auraient dû se douter que ça tournerait mal à un moment ou à un autre. Jamais ils n'auraient dû relâcher leur attention. Jamais ils n'auraient dû espérer que tout se passerait bien. Monde de merde…

Les trois dernières semaines avaient pourtant presque été une partie de plaisir. Ils avaient bien sûr eu des hauts et des bas mais globalement, personne n'avait été gravement blessé et rien de bien dangereux ne leur était arrivé. À vrai dire, leur seul vrai problème était qu'ils croisaient régulièrement des fans, ce qui était plutôt mineur.

La gêne occasionnée par ces rencontres venait surtout du fait qu'elles leur faisaient perdre du temps, et ils devaient utiliser de plus en plus souvent leur excuse du projet secret pour expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient tous les quatre à Paris avec des lunettes de soleil identiques, des gants futuristes et des montres pour enfant avec cadran coloré et bracelet en tissu. À ce rythme, ils allaient vraiment devoir faire cette collaboration, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils allaient s'y prendre. D'autant plus que techniquement, une fois cette mission terminée, ils n'auraient plus de matériel ni aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas très grave puisqu'ils n'avaient encore jamais été surpris en train de faire disparaître des gens. Ils n'avaient donc pas trop à se plaindre.

Évidemment, il y avait aussi eu la fois où Mathieu, qui prenait son rôle de vétéran très à cœur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller tout le monde, s'était pris un coup sur la tête suffisamment fort pour l'assommer. Lorsque ses amis l'avaient vu inconscient au sol, ils avaient un instant cru qu'ils l'avaient perdu pour de bon. Heureusement le Hippie, qu'il venait de faire apparaître pour distraire l'ennemi (ce qui marchait très bien puisqu'il était difficile d'ignorer quelqu'un qui apparaissait de nulle part pour s'exclamer que le kraken était une espèce en voie de disparition), était encore bel et bien là et avait, à leur grande surprise à tous, eu la présence d'esprit de leur expliquer que tout allait bien (« Il en a juste trop pris, gros », pour reprendre son expression exacte). S'il n'avait pas disparu, cela signifiait que son créateur était simplement sonné, et un immense soupir de soulagement avait alors traversé le groupe, qui avait tout de même décidé de faire un tour aux urgences au cas-où et l'avait amèrement regretté après plus d'une heure d'attente. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas allés au-delà et avaient décidé que les connaissances en médecine auxquelles Alexis avait accès seraient suffisantes en cas de complication, au moins le temps qu'ils retournent à l'hôpital dans l'espoir que cette fois, la situation semblerait suffisamment urgente pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Mathieu avait de toute façon eu le temps de se réveiller et semblait plutôt en forme, donc ils n'avaient aucune raison de perdre plus de temps ici.

Cet incident mis à part, ils avaient bien sûr tous quelques bleus et une ou deux égratignures, mais somme toute, le bilan était très positif vu la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Antoine avait même réussi à garder ses lunettes intactes, c'est dire ! Seulement voilà, il y avait eu ce piège dans lequel ils étaient allègrement tombés, et cela remettait en cause toute leur assurance nouvellement acquise.

Plus tard, une fois le matériel obtenu grâce à une merveilleuse interprétation de _Shaved off his beard_ et une rencontre avec un Hermite qui semblait particulièrement heureux de les revoir, Mathieu était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant longtemps et il le savait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les récents événements. Comment avait-il pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ?

Pour le moment, il avait laissé le Prof travailler sur ce qu'il pouvait pendant la nuit et savait qu'à part acheter du nouveau matériel à la première heure le lendemain, il n'y avait rien à faire. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il s'en voulait tellement… D'autant qu'il se disait sans cesse que le vétéran de sa première mission n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur. Il ne les aurait jamais laissés commettre une telle erreur.

Marshall, celui qui remplissait son rôle lors de sa toute première mission, sa dernière mission en date en fait, était fort et charismatique. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en permanence, pendant que lui-même… Lui…

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire les trois-quarts du temps ! Il ne parvenait déjà pas à se protéger lui-même, alors comment diable pourrait-il protéger les autres ? À quoi pouvait bien penser la Brigade en le choisissant comme vétéran ? Ils devaient certainement être en train de le regretter, à l'heure actuelle…

« Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même, Mathieu » intervint Maître Panda d'une voix douce. « Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer pour ça, et il n'est pas trop tard pour rattraper le coup. »

« Peut-être…mais ça nous met dans une sacré galère et on aurait pu éviter ça si facilement… » répondit-il. « Il aurait juste…suffit qu'on répartisse les munitions au lieu de toutes les mettre dans le même sac, ou au moins qu'on le surveille un peu mieux… »

« Vous allez apprendre de cette erreur, et ça n'arrivera plus. Mais maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien de te flageller comme ça. »

« Je sais mais… Si j'avais réagi plus tôt… Juste un peu plus tôt… Je l'ai vu, bordel ! La moto, le sac arraché… J'étais si proche… Juste une seconde…non, une demi-seconde, et tout aurait été différent. »

« Sauf qu'il est trop tard. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire à l'heure actuelle, c'est dormir. Et ce n'est pas en ressassant des idées noires que tu vas y arriver. »

« Ouais, je sais mais… »

« Je suis désolé Mathieu ! » s'excusa le Geek. « Si je ne vous avais pas dit qu'il y avait des Plastiques à cet endroit vous… »

« On se serait fait avoir à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être même pendant l'attaque de leur base. Et là, on aurait été encore plus mal que maintenant. » répondit-il.

« Bah voilà, enfin une réaction positive ! » se réjouit Maître Panda.

« Hmm… »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées dériver. Sa personnalité animale avait raison, se flageller mentalement et brasser sans cesse les mêmes idées n'avait aucun sens. Il devait essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'ursidé se lança dans une interprétation passionnée de _Little talks_, à son grand désespoir. Il ne se découragea toutefois pas, et poursuivit ses pérégrinations mentales, évitant avec obstination le désastre d'aujourd'hui.

Son esprit ne partit toutefois pas très loin, puisqu'il commença à songer à sa mission en général, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il ne se sentait peut-être pas capable de protéger ses amis, mais il savait qu'il le ferait quoi qu'il en coûte. S'il devait leur arriver quoi que ce soit, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Surtout Antoine…

…une seconde. Pourquoi Antoine ? Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi cette pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il n'était prêt à perdre personne, mais pour Antoine c'était…particulier. Il n'aurait pas su en donner la raison, mais il s'était aperçu quelque temps auparavant qu'il cherchait à le protéger encore plus que les autres. Qu'il surveillait que tout allait bien de son côté plus souvent. Qu'il avait une bouffée d'adrénaline bien plus intense lorsqu'il sentait un quelconque danger planer sur lui. Il se souvenait même de plusieurs cauchemars où il le voyait mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Toujours Antoine. Même lorsque les autres étaient impliqués aussi, c'était toujours la perte d'Antoine le marquait le plus. Toujours lui auquel il pensait en premier lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, un cri de désespoir étranglé au fond de la gorge et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

D'ailleurs, quand bien même il aurait voulu le nier, sa dernière réaction en le voyant blessé aurait suffi à lui ouvrir les yeux. Voire celle d'avant, lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur l'autre sans réfléchir. Même en étant complètement aveugle, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer que quelque chose était différent. Par contre, il ne savait pas quoi.

Évidemment, il aurait pu justifier son attitude par le fait que l'autre n'avait pas de pouvoir particulier et que cela le rendait plus vulnérable. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Son ami compensait largement cette absence par sa maîtrise de la prescience, et Mathieu en était conscient. À l'heure actuelle, c'était même lui qui s'en sortait le mieux avec ça, et de très loin. Si quelqu'un était plus faible que les autres, c'était Alexis, dont le pouvoir n'était pas fait pour se battre et qui n'était, d'ailleurs, pas censé le faire. Seulement, il insistait toujours pour venir, et il était vrai que sa présence s'était révélée utile plus d'une fois. D'autant plus qu'en tant que guide, c'était lui que le vétéran aurait dû vouloir protéger envers et contre tout. Sans lui, ils étaient foutus.

Et de toute façon, quand bien même l'absence de pouvoir d'Antoine suffisait à expliquer son comportement, cela ne l'aidait en rien à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à le protéger. Ou du moins, pourquoi il semblait revêtir une importance si particulière par rapport à Nyo ou Alexis. Eux aussi étaient ses amis. Peut-être pas aussi proches qu'Antoine certes, mais tout de même. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu dois être amoureux » commenta la Fille.

« Il est plus baisable que les autres » ajouta le Patron.

Ces remarques le firent rire, et il finit par s'endormir en pensant complètement à autre chose. Cette nuit-là, il rêva qu'il poursuivait son frère en chevauchant une imprimante avant de se retrouver dans un documentaire sur la culture de la crevette en Afrique centrale.

Pas de cauchemars pour cette fois. Pas de morts. Pas de cris étranglés. Pas de poignées de secondes angoissantes au réveil qui lui semblaient comme des heures, juste avant qu'il se souvienne que tout n'était qu'un rêve, que tout le monde était bien vivant et que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait aucune vraie raison de s'inquiéter. Juste une nuit normale et paisible, comme il aurait aimé en avoir tous les autres soirs. Sauf que bien sûr, cette fois, il avait une vraie raison de s'inquiéter…mais mieux valait le laisser dormir en paix pour le moment.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vais arrêter de dire que je vais aller plus vite à partir de maintenant, vu qu'il semblerait que ça se révèle faux à chaque fois ^^"

Du coup, je vais me contenter de remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, qu'ils se manifestent ou non. Enfin…avec toutefois un énorme merci supplémentaire à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter mes divagations. Je me démotive super facilement et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien.

À la prochaine !


	10. Attaque

Bonjour à tous !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai réussi à publier mon chapitre dans les délais que je m'étais fixés ! .o/

Comme vous l'aurez probablement remarqué, le rating vient de monter d'un cran, donc je conseille aux âmes sensibles faire attention (mais pas de s'abstenir complètement de lire ce chapitre, parce que mine de rien la première partie est normale et il est important pour la suite).

**Alaudy**, si tu me lis encore, voici donc le fameux chapitre 9 qui m'a tant posé problème !

Parce que oui, j'ai galéré à mort à le relire tellement il me foutait mal à l'aise…mais apparemment, je suis la seule, et je crois que c'était plus une question de style que d'action…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses à Mathieu. Et à partir de là, je crois que j'ai pas fini de m'excuser, même si les raisons varient -"

Bref, je vais arrêter de vous dégoûter. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note : pour écrire la première partie, j'ai écouté l'OST de Goldeneye 64. Donc si vous voulez bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille de faire de même.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Attaque, surprise et interrogatoire ou La princesse est dans un autre château**

Il leur avait fallu un peu plus d'une semaine supplémentaire pour recréer suffisamment de munitions et pouvoir enfin lancer cette fameuse attaque sur la base du Louvre. Finalement, la situation s'était avérée moins grave que prévu et leur retard avait été moindre par rapport à leurs prévisions.

Les armes avaient été réparties dans quatre sacs, chacun ayant le sien. Nos héros étaient donc en train d'errer dans les salles du musée en début de journée, attendant le moment propice pour s'éclipser et s'aventurer dans les salles les plus reculées, là où se terraient les Plastiques restants. Ils finirent par repérer un passage et s'y engouffrèrent rapidement.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à parcourir les dédales de couloirs, suivant avec application les indications du Geek, qui était resté à l'appartement et supervisait l'opération de loin, notamment grâce à une carte détaillée du bâtiment et les capteurs sur leurs montres. Enfin, alors qu'ils traversaient un corridor qui ressemblait parfaitement à tous les autres, ce dernier leur demanda soudain de s'arrêter. Ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement pourquoi, et ne réalisèrent quelque chose d'anormal que lorsqu'il leur expliqua :

« Concentrez-vous sur le mur à votre gauche. Leur repère est sûrement protégé par un SEP field.

– Tu peux pas dire un CLEP comme tout le monde ?

– Mais je…

– Laisse tomber, il te trolle, intervint Alexis.

– Roooh, vous auriez pu le laisser mariner un peu » râla Mathieu.

Après quelques instants de recherche, ils finirent par remarquer la grande porte métallique protégée par un système biométrique. N'ayant aucun moyen de l'ouvrir, ils pestèrent un instant devant cette difficulté imprévue avant d'entendre un petit BIP qui leur apprit qu'un Plastique était en approche sur leur droite.

Ils partirent donc se réfugier à l'angle du couloir, et se cachèrent derrière un mur. Nyo dessina à toute vitesse un petit lézard qui vint attirer l'attention du Plastique, leur laissant le temps de l'attaquer par derrière et de l'assommer pour plaquer sa main contre le système de reconnaissance digitale. Elle fut rapidement scannée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret.

Voyant que la voie était libre, le petit groupe renvoya le Plastique d'un coup de gant warp et s'avança avec moult précautions dans le couloir vide. Mathieu avait au préalable pris soin de placer sur la serrure biométrique un petit dispositif inventé par le Prof, et avait annoncé au Geek via sa montre :

« C'est bon, le parasite est en place. Je te laisse t'occuper de leur système de sécurité.

– Pas de souci. Ça devrait pas prendre longtemps.

– J'espère, parce qu'on n'a pas toute la journée.

– C'est bon pour la caméra de l'entrée.

– Quoi ? Mais elle a déjà dû nous repérer !

– Je plaisante, il y en a pas. Ce qui est un peu stupide de leur part d'ailleurs…

– Toi, quand je rentre, siffla son créateur…

– En tout cas vous pouvez continuer à avancer, la voie est libre. » s'empressa d'ajouter l'ex-troll, qui regrettait presque d'avoir voulu renouer avec ses origines.

Après quelques minutes d'errance, le groupe avait fini par entrer dans une petite pièce où une demi-douzaine de Plastiques discutaient autour d'une table, et les éliminèrent d'un coup de grenade warp. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu du vortex produit par cette dernière pour mettre leurs munitions à l'abri, ces dernières dégageant elles-aussi du paro, le Geek les prévint de l'approche imminente d'un autre ennemi qu'Alexis parvint à éliminer d'un coup de pisto-warp. Il avait beaucoup progressé depuis sa première tentative ratée, et ne put s'empêcher de souffler sur la ventoline cassée avec un petit sourire satisfait, faisant abstraction de l'absence totale de fumée. À vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas eu de brosse à dents entre les mains, il aurait presque eu la classe.

Au fil de leur exploration, ils parvinrent à éliminer une dizaine de Plastiques sans alerter les autres. Cette infiltration leur faisait vraiment penser à un FPS, et ils auraient presque fredonné la musique s'ils n'avaient pas craint de réduire leur discrétion à néant. Néanmoins, cette situation n'était bien sûr pas faite pour durer. En effet, si le Geek avait pris le contrôle du système d'alarme, personne ne pouvait empêcher leurs ennemis de crier, et c'est malheureusement ce qui arriva.

Évidemment, cette technique a ses limites et les Parfaits arrivèrent en petits groupes, ce qui leur permit de les éliminer sans trop de difficulté. Toutefois, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement du lieu où l'alerte avait été donnée, Alexis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une chose :

« Vous ne trouvez pas que cet endroit est un peu vide pour une base secrète, et à fortiori pour un QG ?

– C'est vrai que ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, constata Nyo. Ça devrait grouiller de Plastiques et pourtant on n'en a pas croisé plus d'une vingtaine. Et puis…il n'y a rien qui semble important.

– En fait, on dirait presque qu'ils ont déménagé récemment, ajouta Mathieu en indiquant les grandes zones vides dans les pièces.

– On se croirait presque dans Excalibur 2555 » ne put s'empêcher de souligner Antoine.

Finalement, sur les directives du Geek, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être la salle centrale, et y trouvèrent une dizaine d'ennemis qui se jetèrent sur eux. Si la pièce était relativement grande, l'utilisation d'une grenade restait malgré tout exclue, leurs cibles étant beaucoup trop proches.

Les premiers furent abattus d'un coup de pisto-warp, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de recharger leur arme avant de se lancer dans le cœur de l'action.

Spécialiste de l'arme de jet puisqu'il était obligé de rester à l'arrière, Alexis parvint à en abattre deux autres à distance, dont un qui semblait disposer du même type d'armement que lui. Ça commençait à devenir sérieux, cette histoire.

Nyo n'ayant malheureusement pas eu le temps de dessiner quoi que ce soit, il fut vite mis en difficulté et ne fut sauvé que grâce à la précision de son ami. Il parvint toutefois à se ressaisir à temps pour warper un Plastique, attrapant fermement son poignet tout en esquivant un coup de couteau. C'est qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus dangereux, mine de rien. Il eut le temps de voir un second coup arriver, une autre lame scintillant dans le poing libre de son adversaire…qui disparut juste avant de l'atteindre.

Nyo poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait bien failli se faire avoir, cette fois. Heureusement que c'était la dernière. « Faites que ça soit la dernière… » ne put-il s'empêcher de supplier mentalement tandis qu'il attirait l'attention d'un Plastique qui fut promptement warpé par Antoine.

Au terme d'un combat acharné, mais beaucoup moins dantesque que prévu, ils parvinrent à mettre leurs adversaires hors d'état de nuire. Toutefois, Mathieu les arrêta lorsqu'ils voulurent s'occuper du dernier.

« Si c'est vraiment la dernière salle, ça veut dire que leur base n'est pas ici. Donc il va falloir interroger ce jeune homme, expliqua-t-il.

– Mais ça, c'est à la Brigade de s'en charger, contra Alexis.

– On ne perd rien à avoir nos propres informations. Et de toute façon, on leur a envoyé largement assez de spécimens à interroger.

– Je ne suis pas certain que ça va vraiment nous avancer, même si on aura les informations à l'avance. Mais très bien, fais comme tu veux. Si les autres sont d'accord, bien sûr. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, sous réserve bien sûr de rester humains avec leur prisonnier. Les informations qu'ils pourraient en tirer ne valaient pas qu'ils se transforment en sauvages, surtout si la Brigade pouvait s'en charger pour eux. Ils avaient certes besoin de se dépêcher pour empêcher leurs ennemis de contre-attaquer, mais un petit retard serait un moindre mal.

Avant toute chose, ils décidèrent d'effectuer un bref tour des environs qui leur apprit que la base était bel et bien vide de tout Plastique, et accessoirement de toute information ou matériel intéressant. Antoine et Nyo, qui étaient partis en reconnaissance, en informèrent donc les deux autres restés avec leur prisonnier, qu'ils avaient pris soin d'attacher avec un rouleau de scotch qui se trouvait là par miracle (les pauvres, s'ils savaient…).

Le Plastique se tenait droit, et son visage lisse et sans défaut ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il se contentait de les fixer de ses yeux d'un bleu angélique, aussi glacés que de l'azote liquide.

« Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me faire parler ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et monocorde qui n'était pourtant pas dénuée de charme.

« Vous êtes tellement stupides, poursuivit-il. Après vous être faits avoir deux fois, vous pensez réellement être en mesure de vous attaquer à nous ?

– Il va bien falloir, répliqua Mathieu. Maintenant parle. Si votre base n'est plus ici, où est-elle ?

– Pourquoi ne le demanderais-tu pas plutôt à ton ami ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant lentement vers Alexis. « Il doit déjà le savoir, non ?

– Pas encore, répliqua ce dernier d'un air gêné. Mais je ne doute pas que tes camarades le révéleront bien assez tôt. Et toi aussi.

– Oh, je vois. Vous allez donc interroger le vilain Parfait. Et dites-moi, comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? En me torturant ?

– On vaut mieux que ça, répondit le vétéran d'un ton acide.

– Alors qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ? Me poser gentiment la question jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous répondre ? Autant vous le dire tout de suite, ça ne marchera pas. »

Il n'avait pas tort, songèrent-ils. Et lorsqu'ils plongeaient leur regard dans ces superbes yeux clairs comme deux lacs de haute montagne, à peine ombragés par quelques boucles folles, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire qu'un être pareil ne pouvait pas mentir. Toutefois, même s'ils avaient conscience de n'avoir aucune idée concernant la marche à suivre, ils étaient certains d'une chose : ils n'allaient pas l'écouter. Le charme du Plastique résidait uniquement dans son apparence, et ils devaient voir au-delà et ne pas se laisser envoûter.

« Et pourquoi pas des chatouilles ? » proposa Antoine, qui venait de revenir avec Nyo.

Si ce dernier ne sembla pas choqué, les autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris.

« T'es pas sérieux là ? C'est ridicule, réagit Mathieu.

– Je trouve pas, le défendit Nyo. Les chatouilles, au bout d'un moment, ça peut devenir une vraie torture.

– Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables, remarqua le Plastique…

– Bon, les chatouilles si vous voulez, mais qui s'y colle, demanda Alexis ?

– Antoine, vu que c'est lui qui l'a proposé.

– Quoi ? Mais je sais pas les faire moi !

– Mais moi non plus, répondit Nyo.

– C'est quand même pas bien compliqué de chatouiller quelqu'un, déclara Mathieu.

– Très bien, nous avons donc un volontaire, annonça Antoine d'un ton théâtrale.

– Quoi ? Mais non ! Vous voulez quand même pas que je le chatouille ! C'est complètement absurde !

– Roooh, allez ! C'est pas la mort quand même !

– Ouais enfin entre ça et les chansons pour l'Hermite… Je trouve que je me tape pas mal de tâches ridicules par rapport à vous… »

Le débat dura encore quelques instants, et c'est avec un soupir de lassitude qu'Alexis décida de prendre les devants…sans succès. Ils se succédèrent donc en utilisant différentes techniques et en attaquant par différents angles, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence :

« On est tombé sur un spécimen pas chatouilleux. Génial… » râla Antoine.

Ils étaient donc en train de débattre sur leur plan B, lorsque surgit une voix bien connue dans la tête de Mathieu :

« Vous vous y prenez n'importe comment ! Laissez-moi dix minutes avec lui et vous allez voir que je vais le faire parler, le gamin ! »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, mais finit par déclarer :

« Le Patron a une idée. On lui laisse tenter sa chance ?

– Le problème étant…c'est quoi son plan ? Parce que si ça implique de le torturer ou de le violer…voilà quoi » répondit Alexis.

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer, là ? Avec un animal pareil, il vaut mieux utiliser la méthode douce… »

« Qui consiste en quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi faire et tu verras. Je te promets que t'as rien à craindre. »

« Ouais enfin…on sait tous ce que valent tes promesses… »

« Rappelle-moi quand je t'ai menti ? »

Mathieu réfléchit un instant, et ne trouva rien. En effet, le Patron était bourré de vices, mais il n'avait encore jamais menti. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Avec un soupir, il laissa sa personnalité sortir et expliqua la situation aux autres.

« Je…pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous sortiez, voir si d'autres ne rappliquent pas ou quelque chose du genre. Je reste ici pour surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

– **Votre manque de foi me consterne****… » ****soupira le Patron.**

**Personne ne fit attention à ce commentaire, qui justement s'en passait très bien. Antoine demanda toutefois :**

**« T'es sûr que ça ira ?**

**– Ouais, t'inquiète. À vrai dire, je sais pas trop ce qu'il a prévu et…disons que j'ai pas forcément très envie que vous assistiez à ça en fait. Donc je préférerais le surveiller tout seul, si ça vous ennuie pas.**

**– Je vois. On te laisse alors. Appelle si t'as besoin de quelque chose.**

**– Pas de souci. » conclut Mathieu avec un sourire reconnaissant.**

**Les trois autres quittèrent donc la pièce pendant que le vétéran restait un peu en retrait et laissait le Patron tourner autour de leur prisonnier en se léchant littéralement les babines, tel un prédateur face à une proie particulièrement appétissante. **

**Mathieu attrapa une chaise derrière-lui et s'affala dessus, les bras croisés, bien décidé à ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui, aussi gênant soit-il. Il était prêt à intervenir au moindre problème, mais il était certain que tout un spectre d'action****s**** étranges, dérangeantes et franchement limite s'étalait à la frontière entre ce qui était acceptable et ce qui ne l'était pas. ****Et bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que**** pour mettre en ****œuvre**** toutes ces choses qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer, le Patron était l'homme de la situation.**

**Il soupira. Ça risquait d'être long. Très long…**

**Pendant que le jeune homme ****râlait mentalement dans son coin****, le Parfait ****suivait du regard****son double**** en noir ****qui l'observait**** sous toutes les coutures d'un air malsain. ****L****a**** ressemblance ****entre les deux**** était indéniable, mais ****le contraste entre ce qui se dégageait de****s**** deux ****était impossible à ignorer****. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec ces lunettes insondable****s****, et ce rictus malsain qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Si physiquement les deux imparfaits se ressemblaient à la perfection, ****le Parfait se demandait ce que ces verres d'une noirceur ****d'encre**** avaient à cacher. Perdrait-il en crédibilité en dévoilant son regard, ou révélerait-il quelque chose d'encore plus terrifiant ? Ces lunettes servaient-elles à intimider, ou au contraire à rassurer ses victimes pour mieux les trahir par la suite ? L'espace d'un instant, il se prit à imaginer ****un regard**** aussi noir que les écrans qui le cachaient. Ou peut-être les yeux fendus d'un quelconque prédateur nocturne. Oh…ils lui iraient si bien, songea-t-il ****avec**** dégoût.**

**Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, bien sûr, mais il était certain qu'il ne céderait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe la douleur ou les menaces, ****peu importe les horreurs qu'il lisait déjà sur le visage de l'autre, ****jamais il ne vendrait ses alliés. Le monde devait être plastifié. Le reste de l'Humanité devait devenir parfait. Lorsque ****tous les imparfaits auraient disparu****, il n'y aurait plus jamais de problème. Tout le monde serait tellement plus heureux… Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de le leur faire comprendre. Ils devraient donc mener l****e genre humain vers ****son âge d'or par la force et…**

**Le Parfait fut tiré de ses nobles réflexions par…venait-on vraiment de lui mordiller l'oreille ?! ****Il se tourna vers son tortionnaire et le fixa d'un air indigné qui ne manquait jamais de faire plier les êtres imparfaits, qui s'agenouillaient devant lui et imploraient son pardon. L'autre se contenta de sourire encore plus, dévoilant une dentition acérée. ****Si son expression ****précédente**** était malsaine, alors il ****était temps****d'****inventer un autre mot pour décrire celle qu'il arborait actuellement.**

**« Je vois que tu résistes encore, ****gamin****… C'est bien, j'avais peur que tu aies perdu ****de ****ton répondant. Ça aurait été dommage… » souffla-t-il.**

Il sentit sa langue passer le long de son oreille et alors qu'il aurait dû être dégoûté par le contact d'un imparfait, il sentit des frissons bien différents lui parcourir tout le corps. Il tenta encore de lui envoyer un regard méprisant, mais le cœur n'y était déjà plus, surtout lorsque les dents furent de la partie et qu'une main fantôme vint l'effleurer à travers ses vêtements.

« Alors, dis-moi gamin, entendit-il encore l'autre gronder doucement à son oreille. Combien vous avez de bases ? »

Il retint de justesse un gémissement lorsqu'on effleura son entrejambe, mais le contact fut aussi bref qu'une décharge électrique, et la main responsable remonta doucement le long de son torse pour défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Ces derniers furent plus souvent arrachés que défaits, mais le résultat était le même : son torse, d'une pâleur aussi pure que le tissu qui le recouvrait, fut mis à jour, permettant à l'homme en noir de l'explorer plus à loisir, mais toujours avec ces caresses semblables à des courants d'air, qui le laissaient frissonnant et désespérément en quête d'un contact plus direct. Cependant, il savait se contrôler. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à quémander le contact d'un imparfait lubrique. Ou du moins…c'est ce qu'il pensait. Son corps ne fut pas du même avis, et il réalisa trop tard qu'il était en train de tirer sur ses liens pour approfondir le contact.

Le Patron sourit, content de son petit effet. L'être qu'il avait en face de lui ressemblait en tout point à l'idée qu'on se ferait d'un ange, et il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de le faire tomber de son piédestal. Il était tellement beau, tellement pur, tellement noble…tout ce que lui-même n'était pas et surtout, tout ce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à souiller. Ou plutôt…tout ce qu'il aimait entraîner avec lui dans son monde de débauche et de stupre.

Sentant l'autre sur le point de céder, il réitéra sa question, tout en gardant le ton grave et ronronnant d'un félin en chasse. Lentement, en détachant bien chaque mot, il demanda :

« Combien de bases ? »

Il s'attendait à un mouvement de résistance de la part de sa victime, mais celle-ci se contenta de souffler d'un ton presque suppliant :

« Deux. »

Le Patron sourit d'un air triomphant. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait déjà gagné ? Certain de son avantage, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin, et le gratifia d'une caresse un peu plus poussée tout en poursuivant :

« En comptant celle-là ?

– Oui…non… Toujours deux. »

Le Parfait sentait déjà ses idées s'embrouiller dans sa tête, trop absorbé par les longs frissons de plaisir frustré que lui envoyait tout son corps. C'était une sensation terriblement agréable, mais si les caresses de l'autre homme lui faisaient entrevoir monts et merveilles, il avait conscience qu'il ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il irait plus loin. Juste un peu plus loin…

Toutefois, si le contact s'était fait un peu plus présent, il sentait déjà sa frustration monter de nouveau. Il comprit que c'était une forme de récompense, et se promit de ne pas être assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau et donner à l'homme en noir ce qu'il voulait. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Et que voulait-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé d'autre. Et s'il voulait des précisions, il pouvait toujours…

Quoique, se ravisa-t-il soudain. Il pourrait peut-être lui donner quelques informations supplémentaires. Rien de bien important bien sûr. Juste quelques détails insignifiants… Il ne risquait pas grand-chose à développer un peu… Et s'il s'en sortait bien, l'autre allait peut-être descendre sa main… Juste un peu plus bas…

Sans même attendre de nouvelle question, il ajouta :

« Il en faut toujours une de secours. Si les choses tournent mal. Pour déplacer le matériel rapidement… »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un glapissement de surprise et de plaisir, alors que l'autre le récompensait de sa coopération en venant s'attaquer à son cou, sa main remontant au lieu de descendre pour s'aventurer vers un point bien particulier.

Il pinça légèrement un téton avant de le caresser avec douceur, apaisant la peau malmenée. Puis, après ce léger aperçu, il revint en orbite autour du mamelon, s'approchant de la zone sensible sans jamais s'y aventurer. Le Patron réalisa toutefois rapidement que ce n'était pas aussi efficace que le reste. Sans s'en formaliser, il décida de redescendre au niveau de son bas ventre, en restant bien sûr juste au-dessus de la zone intéressante, la caressant du bout des doigts avec une lenteur calculée. Le Plastique grogna, ce qui fit rire le pervers. Il remonta doucement le long de son cou en le léchant sensuellement au passage, et obtint des résultats bien plus concluants. Arrivé au niveau de son oreille, il demanda dans un grondement :

« Très bien, gamin. Et ces deux bases, elles sont où ?

– Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, imparfhmmm… »

Sa réplique méprisante fut coupée par un cri de plaisir, lorsque le Patron aventura résolument sa main le long de son entrejambe. Fin des préliminaires, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il était heureux de constater que l'autre avait repris un peu de hargne, il commençait justement à craindre de s'ennuyer.

D'un mouvement assuré, il libéra le membre déjà complètement dressé de sa victime et le saisit d'une main experte, aguerrie dans les arts de la chair et habituée à faire se tordre de plaisir tout être vivant sur lequel elles auraient jeté leur dévolu. Il se tourna vers Mathieu pour l'empêcher d'intervenir d'un signe autoritaire, et reporta ensuite toute son attention sur sa proie du moment, savourant avec une délectation non dissimulée les sons qui lui échappaient et l'expression de son visage, qu'il tentait de garder noble et fière sans pouvoir cacher le plaisir honteux qui l'envahissait. Il aimait tellement ces moments-là, lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait gagné et que l'autre n'était plus qu'une boule de luxure gémissante et tremblante sous ses doigts experts…

Mais le bouquet final attendrait, il avait encore quelques informations importantes à tirer. Alors que sa bouche s'attardait vers une zone sensible du cou du Plastique, il pouvait sentir son membre pulser sous ses doigt, trahissant combien il était proche de la jouissance. Il continua pendant un ou deux coups, s'abreuvant des réactions de l'autre comme d'autres dégustent un bon vin, et sentant venir le point de non-retour, il s'arrêta brusquement en pressant un point à la base du pénis. Il aurait presque eu envie de rire en voyant son expression lorsqu'il revint subitement sur terre, rouvrant les yeux pour le fixer d'un air courroucé. Il ne fit pas plus attention à sa tentative de rébellion qu'avant et se contenta de demander :

« Où ?

– Je ne te le dirai pas » articula-t-il avec difficulté, le souffle encore court et les idées complètement en désordre.

Le Patron fut plutôt impressionné par cette résistance, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était vaine. Il n'était pas le premier qu'il avait fait parler de cette manière, et il avait déjà eu affaire à des cas plus endurcis que lui. Il lui fallait juste un peu de patience, et peut-être un tout petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction.

Sa proie lui lança un regard implorant auquel il ne répondit que par la même question.

« Où ? »

Il vit le Plastique se mordre la lèvre d'un air désespéré, et comprit que le petit coup de pouce ne serait même pas nécessaire, ce qui tombait bien puisqu'il était un peu risqué. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'autre rassemble suffisamment ses idées pour lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Les catacombes… » souffla-t-il.

Pas mal…mais pas encore assez. Il attendit encore un peu. Après tout, il n'était pas pressé. L'autre en revanche…

« Le petit réseau…sous le dix-huitième arrondissement. »

Mais il pouvait encore être grand, ce réseau… Il parvint toutefois à lui soutirer le lieu exact et le gratifia d'un :

« Bah tu vois gamin ! C'était pas si difficile. Par contre, pour la deuxième… »

Le regard de crainte que lui lança le Plastique à ces mots le surprit légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas.

– Comment ça tu sais pas ?

– …pas encore…décidé…

– Te fous pas de moi, gamin !

– C'est vrai ! Je sais pas…je… »

Il avait l'air complètement perdu et à bout, ce qui suffit à convaincre son tortionnaire qu'il disait la vérité. À cet instant, il le savait, l'autre était prêt à avouer tout ce qu'il voulait. En fait, on aurait presque dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Fini, le beau petit Parfait fier et méprisant. Et tout cela grâce à lui. Le Patron ressentit une bouffée de fierté face à son œuvre et faillit mettre fin à son supplice avant de se raviser et de demander à Mathieu, qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise sur sa petite chaise inconfortable :

« Hey, gamin ! T'as encore des trucs à lui demander ? Dépêche-toi, je sais pas combien de temps il va tenir.

– Ah euh…comment ils ont su qu'on allait attaquer ?

– C'était évident, cria presque leur prisonnier. Les attaques étaient presque toutes autour de notre base. C'était plus sûr de déménager tout de suite.

– Vous savez qui on est ?

– On a pas encore réussi à…avoir un aperçu suffisant de votre visage. Mais ça ne va pas tarder ! Et alors… »

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, et ne voyant pas quoi demander d'autre dans l'immédiat, ne tenant plus face à la gêne et l'empathie qu'il pouvait ressentir en voyant la malheureuse victime du Patron, Mathieu lui demanda d'en finir rapidement.

Toutefois, une nouvelle question lui traversa l'esprit et il s'apprêta à arrêter de nouveau sa personnalité, non sans ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Cette dernière le devança cependant et demanda :

« Une dernière chose, gamin. Combien ?

– Q-quoi ?

– En tout, vous êtes combien ?

– Je…je sais pas. En arrivant…plusieurs centaines. Moins de cinq cent. J'en sais pas plus, je le jure !

– En arrivant quand ?

– Il y a un peu plus d'un an.

– Trèèèèès bien, gamin. Je suis fier de toi » le félicita-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il le laissa jouir en quelques coups de main habiles, et Mathieu se dépêcha de le renvoyer chez-lui sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Sans pouvoir le regarder tout court, en fait.

« Bah bravo gamin, t'aurais au moins pu le nettoyer un coup…et après c'est moi le monstre. »

En réalisant dans quel état le Plastique allait arriver dans les locaux de la Brigade, à moitié déshabillé et couvert de… Oh, non…

Si Mathieu était déjà légèrement rouge de gêne face à ce qu'il venait de voir, son visage devint cramoisi de honte en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était une erreur. Et il était trop tard pour la rattraper maintenant. Certes, il voulait oublier ce à quoi il venait d'assister au plus vite, mais tout de même…

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'information ne se diffuserait pas trop. Mais au fond, et c'était presque le plus inquiétant, Mathieu savait que la Brigade ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur tant que le travail était fait.

Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Voir sa personnalité, donc une version différente de lui, faire…ça au Plastique avait été franchement perturbant, et il se réjouissait d'avoir empêché ses amis d'assister à ça. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression qu'on avait violé son âme, alors si en plus ça avait été fait en public… Il avait voulu détourner le regard à un moment, mais il s'était promis de ne pas le faire alors…disons qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux que la moitié du temps. Ce qui était déjà pas mal. La fin, surtout, avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il ne souhaitait à personne ce que le Patron avait fait à leur prisonnier. D'une certaine manière, une torture en bonne et due forme aurait presque été plus humaine et malgré la réussite entière de l'interrogatoire, il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être intervenu.

Il avait été prêt interrompre le Patron plusieurs fois, mais le Plastique ne semblait pas…enfin, disons que… Il n'avait pas tenté de se débattre, il n'avait pas l'air paralysé par la peur non plus et globalement…il n'avait franchement pas eu l'air contre. Enfin…sauf à la fin. La fin était vraiment glauque. Mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer. Malgré tout, il était certain d'une chose : plus jamais il ne laisserait le Patron faire ça. Plus jamais ! Rien que d'y repenser, il en avait la nausée.

Il le sentait, cette scène allait le poursuivre longtemps…

Avec un soupir résigné, presque avec appréhension, Mathieu rappela sa personnalité la plus sombre, qu'il n'avait guère réussi à contrôler, et appela ses amis pour leur faire part des informations qu'ils avaient récoltées. Les souvenirs du Patron vinrent s'ajouter aux siens, rendant le tout encore plus traumatisant, et tandis qu'il sentait des vagues de satisfaction émaner de l'homme en noir comme des ronronnements, il se promit de faire des progrès en chatouilles à l'avenir.

* * *

Voilà, c'était donc le chapitre de l'horreur ! Enfin…pour moi. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scènes, voire bien pire, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai peur de relire un chapitre. Ou qu'un de mes écrits me donne la nausée.

Du coup, je suis terriblement curieuse de savoir si je suis vraiment la seule à qui il fait cet effet-là, ou si mon relecteur est le seul à qui il ne le fait pas !

Vraiment. J'ai BESOIN de savoir !

À la prochaine !


End file.
